The Prophet's Legend
by Fwee
Summary: {COMPLETED} But there is said to be a single saiyan among all of the legendary warriors who has and ever will live to have the ultimate power... (No good at summaries i be...)
1. Prologue

A/N: This is either gonna end up being a typical GV or not, as I have no real idea's for this, just the will to create... so it'll most likely end up dead half way through. Feel free to flame, as it does improve my writing quality as well as fill up my reviews =D, anyway I probably deserve every flame I get so eh.  
  
This fic is set before the Buu saga, with no Buu, (as I really didn't like him as a villain or anything, Cell was much cooler, a pink tub of lard never really appealed to me) But there will most likely be another villain but I don't know, because this story may lead anywhere.  
  
The Prophet's Legend  
  
Every 1000 years a clan of "super" saiyans are born. These saiyans' possess strength rivaling any force known to saiyankind, But there is said to be a single saiyan among all of the legendary warriors who has and ever will live to have the ultimate power, he will be known as...  
  
3060 years before the birth of Kakarott  
  
"My majesty, the prophet... he was murdered during a telling" Marvik bowed before the king.  
  
"What?! How!? Has the murderer been found? If so, who was it?"  
  
"My Majesty, General Nathu was caught at the scene with the knife in hand... still dripping with his blood, he looked... wild"  
  
"But he was my greatest friend... How could he commit such a crime? But I have to give him the punishment fitting the crime. Give him the death sentence, it is treason to murder the prophet."  
  
"His family my grace?"  
  
"Lower them to third class, and see that his son Bardock the first fits into the lower school... Where is Nathu? Bring him before me!"  
  
"Yes my majesty" "Guards! Bring the king General Nathu"  
  
"Yes Lord Marvik"  
  
Nathu walked in, with his back straight, dignified, even though the guards pushed him forward roughly.  
  
"Bow before the king, wretch" One of the guards spat out.  
  
"I do not feel compelled as to bow before someone who is blind to who his friends and enemies are." He pointedly glanced at Marvik "It was not I who killed the prophet, but if you cannot see that I was framed, I would ask you that if you must kill me, kill me with your own hand. To prove that even though my friend is a fool, that he also is a king."  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes as if in pain.  
  
"I beg of you, that you change your request, as you know, that according to our laws, a last request must be fulfilled within legal limits"  
  
Nathu did not answer, he bowed before the king and faced his head towards the ground, leaving his neck open.  
  
"Marvik would you please pass me my sword, I am not a blind fool and I will not have my kingship threatened by words of a traitor."  
  
"Here you go, Majesty"  
  
King Vegeta lifted the sword, closed his eyes, and brought it down upon the general's neck. Whispers of "You truly are a king Vegeta, echoed around the room, but nothing else was heard.  
  
"Marvik, clean up this mess, a king should not have a bloody throne room"  
  
"Yes, Majesty"  
  
He bowed, smirked eerily, as he walked out of the throne room. The king swore he heard Marvik say "Don't worry Vegeta, you won't be a king much longer"  
  
"Must be my old ears hearing things again" He whispered as he lapsed into sleep 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews, more than I expected, and no flames as of yet =D. I hope I didn't lead anyone under the misunderstanding that that was the story it was a prelude, and you can't name first chapters till you put the second in. So please don't kill me... This is likely to be less serious than it sounds... and I think you will find all my chapters quite short, and I know "I" hate short chapters. Even though at the risk of making this authors note agonizingly long, I will continue. I have learnt something from the last chapter. Fanfic doesn't let you put in triple dots, ill have to find a way to work around that. I think I'll go on with the story now. By the way reviewers could you please tell me whether you want small waits and small chapters, or long waits and large chapters? I'll ask again later. Oh yes, if anything sounds familiar, it most likely is, I probably have (from the recessed of my mind) copied some other fic at some stage, so I'm sorry, and please tell me so I can put in some notification thing. And last chapter I forgot to include a disclaimer. Oops  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, if I did, the money would sure be nice, but the fan mail wouldn't be.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Kakarott's first brat let me tell you some saiyan history."  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes, Vegeta often told him about the saiyans, during their daily spars. Gohan believed than even though Gohan was the stronger of the two, Vegeta tried to show that he was still superior, in knowledge.  
  
"3100 years ago, my ancestor King Vegeta the second's throne was usurped by his most trusted advisor, Marvik. A century later, the throne was regained, and the descendants of Marvik were exiled from Planet Vegeta for 3000 years, today is the day their exile has ended."  
  
"So why have you told me this Vegeta?"  
  
"Just be prepared brat, they will want their revenge. They may have bred their family to be pure blooded saiyans, by adopting incest, they will be strong in mind and body... They also might have forgotten about their exile, mingled with other races, and be weak fools... Just be prepared for anything.  
  
"Ok Vegeta, I will take caution..."  
  
"Good, lets fight!"  
  
~  
  
Goten sneaked into his brothers room, his brother looked so peaceful. It was time to ruin that. He grinned evilly as he cannon balled right onto his brother's stomach.  
  
Gohan groaned, he felt as if a canon ball had landed on his stomach from 100 metres above. He opened his eyes painfully, and looked towards the source of his pain. As he saw Goten's angelic face, he managed to say "Close enough"  
  
"What was that nii-chan? Anyway, mum says you have to get up for school."  
  
"School, since when do I have to go to school?"  
  
Goten shrugged and ran down stairs  
  
"Oh by the way, breakfast's ready"  
  
How could Goten forget to mention that! Gohan got ready in a millisecond and ran down in less.  
  
In the small time pockets between swallowing and spooning another spoonful. Gohan asked his mother of school.  
  
"Mum," gulp "Why do I," chew "Have to," gulp "go to," mash "school?"  
  
"Because it's a chance for you to meet new people, instead of being in Vegeta's GR all day sparring! And it's also a chance for you to get me grandbabies!"  
  
Sparkles appeared in Chi chi's eyes as she went into a trance.  
  
"Gohan, why did you break mummy?" Goten said as he poked her.  
  
"Umm Goten I wouldn't do that if I were you." Gohan was backing away (They both had finished their breakfast)  
  
"Why?"  
  
CLANG! "That's why."  
  
Chi chi looked furious. "Goten, you do not poke your mother!"  
  
"Sorry mum"  
  
"That's Ok Goten" "Gohan, school starts at 9:00, you better hurry"  
  
"Wah?" Gohan looked at the clock "Ahh, its 8:45!"  
  
Gohan, was halfway through the doorway, when.  
  
"Gohan, it's in Satan City, the big orange building"  
  
"Heheh, thanks mum. Bye!"  
  
As Gohan flew to school, he realized something, no more spars with Vegeta. Except on weekends.  
  
*At Capsule Corporation*  
  
"Where is that brat! He's late for his spar!"  
  
*Back to Gohan*  
  
As Gohan flew towards "the orange building" he saw a robbery going on below.  
  
"Damn, how am I supposed to help out? Looks like the only way is to turn super. Damn"  
  
As Gohan turned super, he had second thoughts. His saiyan side was dominant now, and he saw a raven haired girl run towards the bank.  
  
"Hmm, lets see how she fares, she has quite a large ki."  
  
As Gohan seated himself comfortably on the bank roof, he watched as he saw her take out the robbers.  
  
"Wow, she can also do martial arts, if she is that strong how did that fool Hercule become 'world champion'?"  
  
As Gohan saw a man aim a gun at the back of her head, he rushed to the scene. As he round house kicked the man in the face, and beat the shit out of a few others who were planning the ambush. He paused.  
  
The girl turned towards him, "Who are you?"  
  
"Err" as Gohan struggled to come up with a name "Um, I'm the gold fighter... I'm sorry I have to go... cya"  
  
Gohan fazed out of sight.  
  
"What a weirdo... Ah shit! I'm late for school" 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Heh, thanks for the reviews ^^, I finally decided to write again, and most likely (I'm sorry) I will end up writing another short chapter, with another long wait  
  
"Food" = Speech  
  
'Food' = Thoughts  
  
.:Food:. =Bond speak (won't be incorporated till later)  
  
As Gohan sped up to reach his school in time now back in normal form, he realized something... he forgot to ask his mother for lunch. As this realization dawned on him, anyone watching could see his face turn from fright of being late for school, to being absolutely terrified of the prospect of having no food.  
  
While this was all happening, the secretary he was standing in front of was waiting expectantly. She tried waving his hand in front of his face a few times, and she watched confusedly as he searched his pockets, and sighed in blessed relief. He opened his eyes, and looked embarrassedly towards the secretary.  
  
"Heh... heh, I'm Son Gohan, a new student. Could you please tell me where my classroom is?"  
  
She glared at him for a moment, before looking his name up on her computer next to her.  
  
"The Son Gohan, who scored top marks on the entrance test?"  
  
"Test?... Ooooh right, must have been one of the ones my mother sneaked into my studies. Yeh, I'd guess that would be me... Thank you!"  
  
And with that he took, the paper she was holding out of her hand, and ran towards the first class on his timetable.  
  
"What a polite boy... Strange, but polite."  
  
~  
  
Videl quickly ran into the classroom.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Mr. Takeshi, there was a robbery, and I had to..."  
  
"Yes Videl, we all know of your community service, just sit down" He said with a sigh  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Takeshi"  
  
As Videl sat down in her seat, next to Erasa, a soft knock was heard on the only door too the classroom.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
Gohan peeked into the classroom, and than entered, and walked towards the teacher.  
  
"Umm sir, I am the new student..."  
  
"Ahh, Son Gohan, the one who scored top marks on the entrance exam, maybe you could teach these delinquents how to read! Please tell us about yourself"  
  
"I'm Gohan obviously, and I enjoy, ahh, reading, and I definitely don't enjoy martial arts, no, no absolutely not"  
  
"...Gohan could you please take a seat..."  
  
"Woohoo cutie, up here"  
  
Gohan looked up towards the shrill voice of Erasa, and her blonde hair. He walked up to Erasa proud of himself.  
  
'I think I pulled that off well, as soon as I noticed that girl from the robbery, I had to hide I knew martial arts.'  
  
" Umm hi."  
  
"Hey! I'm Erasa, that's Videl, but you'd know her wouldn't you, and that's Sharpener, the buff blonde up there."  
  
"Hello all..."  
  
Videl glared at him suspiciously, he looked familiar. While Sharpener just shrugged him off as he looked at him down his nose.  
  
~  
  
Within minutes of the lecture, Gohan had drifted off. It was now half past 9, with each period lasting an hour. He was thinking of his past, and his power. He had achieved ss4 a week ago, as he had been training for these last 7 years. He didn't of course let Vegeta know, as Vegeta, was still on level three. However due to his finding of the new level, his tail had grown back, and so he had to tie it around his waist, and under his shirt...[1] He reminisced of the years long gone, before Cell. Life was happy than. Make no mistake, life was still happy, however it lacked something. It lacked Goku. Gohan had long gotten over the incident, as he realized it wasn't his fault, however that ounce of guilt still lay there in the recesses of his mind. Guilt, that was not for causing the death of Goku. It was guilt for the fact that his brother had to live with no father, and his mother with no husband. And while he fully accepted that it wasn't his fault, he couldn't help feel that he had caused some of that pain of loss.  
  
Videl glanced at Gohan, she was surprised that such a nerd as him, wasn't listening to the lecture. And then she stared into his eyes (as he was lying on the side of his head). His jet black pupils were glittering with sadness. She wondered, what could cause that sadness, but shook it off as the bell rang, and every thought of why he was sad left her mind.  
  
"Yes! We're doing P.E! (Gym, for those who don't know)" Videl ran off to the pitch, as it was well known that they were doing Baseball.  
  
Gohan slowly ran to the pitch, as he followed Videl.  
  
"Hey, Gohan, do you know how to play baseball?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh yeah, Yamcha taught me on one obscure rainy day."  
  
"Yamcha? As in Yamcha, the bandit?"  
  
"Yeh that's him, he's been a friend of my father for years."  
  
"You know the best baseball player in the world!"  
  
"He's the best baseball player? Really? I could always strike him out..."  
  
"..." Videl stood there, with her mouth agape...  
  
'He knows Yamcha the bandit, and can strike him out! Yamcha was probably just playing easy on him... Yeah that's it.'  
  
'Well, I didn't really lie, although I never really got Yamcha out, it was only because the ball always tore from the speed, and with the loss of weight from the ball, it changed direction, however if the ball stayed intact it would have got him ou...'  
  
They were both torn out of their thoughts when the coach blew his whistle.  
  
"Come on you lazy buggers, lets play ball!..."  
  
A/N: Hopefully I can update soon, and fit a little more about the descendants of Marvik.  
  
[1] Think about it, Gohan achieved ss1, and ss2 within a year and a half, so I reason that without all the threats of earth being destroyed. He could achieve another 2 levels within 7 years with constant training. However since Vegeta was only level one when Gohan was level 2, and they had both been training equally. (With Vegeta training a bit more, since Gohan had to fit studies in) But since Gohan was stronger than Vegeta with the beginning of the training, they are on equal level differences as they were when Gohan defeated Cell. Does that explain it all?  
  
N/B: Gohan was 10 when he fought Cell (according to this story) 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Yay, more reviews =D. Thankyou for those who read, and an even bigger thankyou for those who reviewed. Could you please send more comments on the fanfic? =D  
  
Luna Meow: Wasn't it obvious?  =D, and Gohan's only weaker than that because, there were no threats to elevate levels, and no near death experiences. And I don't want to make everybody seem God like. =P  
  
Disclaimer (for the last 3 chapters as well): I don't own DBZ, obviously, why would you write fanfics for something you own?  
  
_"Food" = Speech  
'Food' = Thoughts  
.:Food:. =Bond speak (won't be incorporated till later). _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**The Prophets Legend**  
  


  
  
"Sharpener, Videl, you guys are the captains. Flip the coin, heads for Sharpener, tails for Videl, and than choose who you want. You know the drill."  
  
The coach flipped the coin, it landed on heads.   
  
"Sharpener, choose."  
  
"I choose... Gloo Stik"  
  
"Grr… Fine, I'll choose Hole Puncha  
  
The team picking lasted for a while, till only Gohan was left.  
  
Gohan looked on with a sweat drop, as he saw Sharpener satisfied face, and Videl fuming.  
  
"Umm, shouldn't you pick me now Videl? I mean I'm the only one left, you can't very well do anything about it"  
  
Videl turned her glare upon Gohan.  
  
"I mean… Umm, I'll be in any position you want"  
  
"Fine! Go right field."  
  
"Yes ma'm!"  
  
Gohan gladly ran away from the glare that could challenge Vegeta, and to right field. He shuddered at the thought.  
  
While Sharpener's team got their share of runs, Gohan pondered on how nice lunch would be. After all he found that the capsule had been in his pockets. Once he finished dreaming, he decided to pay attention.  
  
"Bases loaded!"  
  
"Play ball!"  
  
A smack was heard .Gohan saw the ball fly past all of the infield fielders, and decided to catch it. What harm could come of it? Videl may not glare at him if he caught it. He jumped 30 feet up into the air and caught it, in mid-air. He than threw it back to home, still in the air. But before anyone could turn their heads to Gohan, he had landed and got Sharpener, and three others out. As he returned to the diamond of dirt, he saw everyone's astonished faces looking towards him.  
  
"How… the… hell!..." said one of the astonished faces.   
  
"Err… Beginners luck?"  
  
As everyone revived from the shock, they got back to ball. Gohan looked at Videl cautiously, and cringed as he noticed her glare had only intensified.  
  
"Gohan, you're batting, get up there!" Videl shouted at him.  
  
"Play ball"  
  
"This'll teach the bastard, dare to get me out!"  
  
Sharpener threw his fastest ball, fast enough to break hands if anyone average person caught it. But as we all know, Gohan is less than average, and realised quite quickly that this ball was intended to hurt him. So as the ball rocketed towards his head, he naturally caught it. He lowered his arm, and dropped the ball on the ground. His glare was directed at the shell shocked face of Sharpener.  
  
"Don't you dare do that again." He said with a cool voice.  
  
The kind of voice, which was much more reprimanding, than if done in heated anger. With that Gohan let go of his grip on the bat, and stalked off.  
  
Gaping faces followed him, to the gym as he disappeared because of the closing door. Mumbling filled the air as he left.  
  
"Wow, what a hunk! I mean look how bad ass he is…"  
  
"Shit, that guy's temperamental..."  
  
"He's just lucky, that's all."  
  
"He caught Sharpener's fast ball with no effort, how is it possible! That even is hard for Videl to catch."  
  
Videl was still staring at the door to the gym. She was shocked not at him catching Sharpener's fast ball, but rather how he reacted to it. She still suspected him, so was not too surprised when he caught the ball. He was her prime suspect (yes already) for Gold Fighter.  
  
~  
  
Gohan walked towards the student's lawns. As he saw Sharpener sitting with Videl and Erasa, he walked up to him.  
  
"Umm Sharpener, I'm sorry about before. I don't know what came over me." 'Except my bloody saiyan side' he thought.  
  
"No problem, I know you were just trying to impress the chicks."  
  
Gohan felt his saiyan side surge up again, but kept it under control  
  
"Yeh, whatever Sharpener."  
He walked off, and sat under a tree, opened his capsule, and ate all there was, while ignoring the incredulous stares of those around him.  
  
~  
  
"I will avenge my ancestors soon, saiyans! I have found out where you live now. Be wary descendants of Nathu and Vegeta."  
  


"Sir, we are setting off for what these weaklings call 'Earth' in a few hours."  
  
"Thankyou Admiral Kivram. You are dismissed."  
  
"May your ki last for ever Lord Nasta." Kivram bowed and left.  
  
~  
  
The school bell rang, and Gohan was relieved, he made a mental note, to go to Bulma, and get a disguise. He decided, he wanted a simple black gi, but with a way to instantly transmit between his clothes. He reckoned that with the blonde hair, and change of clothes would be enough to get anyone snuffing out who he was.  
  
He climbed up the stairs to the rooftop. He searched for any ki in the vicinity, and leaped off the roof and into the sky. He jetted towards his house, and foolishly forgot to keep his ki sensors on…  
  
Videl ran to the rooftop, she had had to get home so she could dig up information on Gohan, and the gold fighters. She got up in time to see a flash of orange and a trail of golden light. The only one to wear orange that day was Gohan…  
  
 

**A/N: **You people should be happy... I updated quickly AND with a larger chapter than my previous ones. I've decided to try an update every week (no promises). But with short chapters, as long waits will still give you short chapters. ^^  
  
Oh yes as a note, in this fic Gohan's saiyan side is stronger than in the series.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Yay, 2 week holiday. =D, I didn't exactly live up to the weekly thing did I? Well I don't think I'll be able to in the future too. So (most likely) there are going to be no deadlines from now on. Ahh the pleasures of being not so popular are so great. There are less angry readers. However don't worry about me not updating… yet. I still have an interest in this story, and the will to write (and please the readers.) So until I lose interest in this story, or finish it, OR have no will to write, I will update. Doesn't that make you feel so happy? =P  
  
Ah, by the way, I'm thinking of writing another story which is based in the DBZ world, but is set in a different time (therefore no characters from GT, or DBZ) But I don't want to be caught up in two stories, and see one abandoned… So if you want me to write it I will, but only if people want it.   
  
  
  
**The Prophet's Legend**  
  


Chapter 4  
  
  
Gohan flew to Capsule Corps within a few minutes. As he rang the buzzer to ask for entrance into Capsule Corps he heard Vegeta's angry voice.  
  
'Oh oh'   
  
"Brat, why the hell weren't you training with me today!"  
  
"Sorry Vegeta, mum wanted me to go to school, I had to miss it… I'll train with you after I speak to Bulma ok?"  
  
"You bett…"  
  
"Vegeta! I told you Gohan went to school, you were just trying to wring a spar out of him weren't you!"  
  
Grumbles of "Blasted Onna, ruining my fun…" and "Bloody harpy, forcing him to go to that weakling school."  
  
Gohan than pressed the buzzer again.   
  
"I'm still here you know..."  
  
"Oh, sorry Gohan, you know you could have just used the pass code, voice recognition, eye, and fingerprint scanner to get in…"  
  
"Heh… I forgot about that, sorry"  
  
"Just get in!"  
  
Gohan looked towards, the door, which was now opened. He walked in, and into the foyer of the building.  
  
"So, Gohan why are you here? It wasn't to spar Vegeta was it?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh no, I needed to ask you a favour. Could you make me a watch which instantly transmits a gi, with an undershirt of course, to replace whatever clothing I have on at the moment?"  
  
"Yeh sure, I already have something similar to that when Vegeta, decides to spar someone at our gatherings. What colour? Black, with a navy blue undershirt I presume?"  
  
"Heh, you guessed it..."  
  
"Oh well, may I ask what you need it for?"  
  
"Helping out to defeat crime…"  
  
"Ok, go spar with Vegeta now, it will make him easier to handle tonight... Get what I mean?" Bulma said with a smirk on her face, uncannily like Vegeta's  
  
Gohan thought over it for a while, and as it dawned on him, he was blushing crimson red…   
  
"BULMA!"  
  
She just laughed, and went down to her private lab.  
  
"Brat, get over here! We need to spar in the gravity room, now"  
  
"Ok lets go."  
  
~  
  
Gohan was in Super Saiyan 3, as was Vegeta. Both were panting heavily.  
  
 Suddenly Vegeta phased out, and appeared behind Gohan, as he brought down his hammer punch. Gohan phased out and kicked Vegeta in the back. Vegeta managed to turn in mid air, and bounced off the wall of the gravity room and threw a ki blast at Gohan. Gohan, barely managed to deflect the blast, and threw one of his own at Vegeta, only for Vegeta to phase out, and elbow Gohan in the back. Gohan than turned in midair and threw another ki blast at Vegeta. This time Vegeta was hit, but as the dust quickly settled, he felt an elbow in his gut. Gohan flew back a bit, only to power up more, and throw a punch at Vegeta. Vegeta caught it with on hand, and than twisted his own arm, making Gohan flip around and get thrown into the wall. Vegeta sneered at Gohan  
  
"Stop holding back, show me your true power!"  
  


"Vegeta, I'm pretty sure you don't want me to…"  
  
"DO IT!"  
  
Gohan, reluctantly powered up. His long mane of hair shortened from its long length to only the middle of his back. His hair flickered from gold to black, and red fur sprouted over his chest, covering most of it. His eyes went from turquoise to yellow with a red rim, and his tail turned from brown too red. [1] Vegeta stared at him, aghast. [2]  
  
"No… You couldn't have… There is another level to reach? How could a hybrid saiyan have surpassed me this much…"

"Vegeta, I told you that you wouldn't want to see me power up…"  
  
"Grr, I don't regret asking you to power up brat, I see that you have managed to take control over you're your new form, otherwise you would be struggling to stop your saiyan side dominating over you… Seems like I'll have to train even harder to beat you, no matter, leave, I'm sure Bulma has her contraption ready for you."  
  
"Goodbye Vegeta"  
  
As Gohan left the gravity room he heard a grunt in reply. He walked towards where he felt Bulma's ki to be. He knocked on the door to Bulma's private lab.  
  
"Hello Gohan, here is your device. It's made to look like a watch, and yes it does tell the time. To change your outfit to the gi, click the red button, to change back click the blue one under it. The four other buttons are to set your watch, but it's already set to GMT standards."  
  
"Cool Bulma, I'm glad you made it black. Thanks, I have to get home now, mum will be angry."  
  
"Heh, that's definitely Chi-chi. Good-bye Gohan."  
  
~  
  
As Gohan entered his home. Chi-chi started ranting at him for being late and looking scruffy.  
  
"Gohan! Why are you so late. You didn't go fraternise with some bimbo did you?!"

Gohan blushed at that comment.   
  
"Look at you, you're so dirty… You sparred with Vegeta didn't you! Look at you, you used to be such a good boy, this is all Goku's fault!"  
  
"Mum… Could you stop please, I can explain all of it."  
  
Chichi suddenly stopped ranting, and looked expectantly towards her son  
  
"I was late because I had to go to Bulma's to ask her a favour, she made me a disguise, so I can defend Satan City from crime without being found out from this girl at school. While Bulma was making it, I was told to spar with Vegeta, as I had missed my daily spar, that's why I'm dirty as well as late."  
  


"Girl? Is she pretty, your going to marry her aren't you, so I can have some Grandchildren, right?"  
  
"Mum! I barely know her!"  
  
"Names for a boy could be Gokin, Gofan, Gojyu. But what about a girl! Hmm maybe..."  
  
"Gah! This I useless, mum I'll be upstairs doing homework, ok?"  
  
"Pot, or perhaps Lid…"  
  
Gohan stomped upstairs to his room. He started his homework, and finished it five minutes later. As he got up out of his seat, an orange blur tackled him, and climbed on to his shoulder and sat there.  
  
"Hey Goten, how was your day"  
  
"Hey Gohan, I had a fun day, Trunks came over, and than we played for a while before we decided to spar, but since Trunks knew how to fly, he beat me. But than he had to go back home. But after that mum made some lunch. And it was reeeaaaally nice, like usual. After lunch mum said I could go play outside for a while. And I found this cool lizard, but he ran away before I could catch him. Than I saw a bug, and started to go after it. But than you got home and I felt your ki so I came back. And mum was acting really weird again, she kept on talking about things in the kitchen, but since she was cooking, I decided to leave her alone. So I got changed so mum couldn't get angry at me, and than I came here! So how was your day Gohan?"  
  
"My day was good…"  
  
He was awed at how fast Goten could talk without taking a breath… again.  
  
"Dinner's ready!"  
  
~  
  
[1] All the saiyans have kept their tails in this fic. However since the moon (in my fic =P) is not like the saiyans moon, they do not turn oozaru, but still become a bit more powerful, and a bit more 'worked up' than their usual selves. But no oozaru.  
  
[2]I know to achieve ss4, you have to go golden oozaru, and than be in control of it. And than you can only achieve ss4. Of course my sources on this information are a bit shaky. But since this is my fic, and I don't like the fact that you have too turn oozaru to achieve ss4.  
  
**A/N: **Yay longer than my previous chapters even despite my long author notes. I'm slightly annoyed with myself. I find this story to be a typical one. Could someone suggest how I could make it more original, I have no idea's.  
  
N/B: As a side note since there is no Buu, there is no mystic form. I do like the mystic form though. 


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Aren't you happy? I updated soon… You know why? It's because I'm bored… And so it means I'm writing earlier than usual, which means I'll update earlier than usual. So therefore you'll have same amount of story, in a shorter time. Don't you wish I had holidays all the time?  
  
**Trunks Brat Baby**:  Wow... You thought it was worth the wait. I thought it wasn't that good. Well that proved me wrong. Thankyou! I have absolutely no idea whether he's going to Capsule Corp for a field trip. I want this to be an original story, but I also want to please the reviewers. And since I really have no objection whether I end up having an original story, or whether I end up having a reasonably decent clone story. All depends on the reviewers. So give me ideas!  
  
**Luna's Meow**: I know they only have to turn Golden Oozaru once. But since your energy increases dramatically when Oozaru, you don't have very good control over it. Vegeta would have noticed his ki rise, therefore ruining the main point of the last chapter. And the moon is still there, but it's not the same as Vegeta-Sei's moon.

If I missed anyone's reviews, I'm sorry, it's because I wrote this chapter the day after I posted the last one... And only 2 people have reviews Chapter 4 so far so you can understand… Oh yes, do you want me to write the other story in the DBZ world or not? If I do it might slow down the progression of this story, but you'd have 2 stories to read. If not I'll post it after I finish this story. ^^  
  
**Disclaimer: **Yes I have realised I forgot to do this last chapter, and since it's such a nuisance I won't do it from now on. I do not own DBZ/DBGT, this disclaimer applies for future and past chapters, and will not be mention from now onwards. There's probably a lot of holes in that... eh.  
  


_"Food"_ = Speech  
_'Food'_ = Thoughts  
_.:Food:._ =Bond speak (won't be incorporated till later)

The Prophet's Legend  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  


Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan, and clicked the red button on his watch. His satchel and clothes flickered away, only to be replaced by a black gi, and navy blue undershirt.   
  
"See ya mum, going to school."  
  
"Gohan! I'd wish you wouldn't go super saiyan so close to the house, your only encouraging Goten!"  
  
"Err… Sorry mum, I have to go now, ok? Bye?"  
  
Chi-chi sighed  
  
"Ok Gohan, Good bye."  
  
Gohan waved to his mother, and leaped into the sky.  
  
~  
  
"How many more days are we stuck in this flying piece of junk!?"  
  
"Sir, we will arrive at Earth within a few gasith's [1], that's three earthling weeks."  
  
"Damn saiyans, if Nathu hadn't spread unease around Vegeta-Sei. I would have not had to live with my ancestor's mistake. I shall do what my ancestor Marvik was foolish enough not to do. I will destroy Vegeta, and this Gohan, and than take over this weakling planet they protect."  
  
~  
  
Gohan looked down into Satan City, as he suspected, another crime act was going on. He dropped himself in front of the bank and managed to pick up what was going on. A robbery and Videl was in there. Before he could sneak in, a policeman shouted out to him.  
  
"Hey boy, you can't go in there, there's a robbery."  
  
Gohan calmly looked back at the police.  
  
"Obviously the police are doing a great job of handling it." [2]   
  
The policeman was lost for words, but before he could think up of a retort, he saw the boy's image flicker, and than disappear. An instant later every robber he could see fell to the ground, dropping their guns.  
  
Gohan flew back into the sky before anyone could see him, and than he calmly flew to the school rooftop. He landed and than clicked the blue button on his watch. A few minutes later, Gohan heard the whir of a helicopters blade. He looked up, and watched Videl's helicopter land on the ground. As the whir of the blades slowed down, Videl jumped out of the helicopter, and instantly looked towards Gohan. Gohan cringed, she was glaring at him. She walked up to him.  
  
"I know he's you Gohan."  
  
Gohan decided to play innocent.  
  
"Who's me Videl?"  
  
"The Gold Fighter!"  
  
"How could _I_ be the Gold Fighter, I don't even have blonde hair, let alone the clothes."  
  
"I know it's you Gohan, don't worry, I'll prove it in due time."  
  
Gohan cringed again, only this time internally. Keeping up his innocent act, he only managed to show a weak smile.  
  
"Well you can't prove something wrong Videl!"  
  
This only caused Videl to glare at him harder. He gulped, she was as scary as his mother!  
  
"I'm never wrong Gohan…" she said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Heh heh. Shouldn't we go to class Videl? We'll be late."  
  
With that Gohan ran as fast as he could without giving anything away down the stairs to his class.  
  
~  
  
"GOHAN! What is the answer to my question!?"  
  
Gohan awoke from his daydreaming with a start, he combed his mind for the question.  
  
"Umm… pi?"  
  
The teacher grumbled   
  
"Correct."  
  
Gohan sighed in relief. He just wished the school day was over. He looked down at his drawing and blushed. It was Videl with a frying pan and dressed in Chi-chi's clothes hitting him on the head.  
  
"Gohan what's that?"  
  
Before Gohan could object Erasa took it from him, and started giggling. Videl looked absently at what was in Erasa's hands. When she saw it, she looked towards Gohan and glared at him even harder. Once again Gohan cringed.  
  
~  
  
By the end of the day Gohan had totally forgot about Videl and her suspicions of him being the Gold Fighter. He just wanted to get home so he could get a decent spar. As he climbed to the rooftop, he totally forgot about checking around him for any ki sources. Videl was hiding around the corner, waiting for Gohan to change to the Gold Fighter. But before Gohan could change, Videl's watch beeped. Gohan turned towards the sound with astonishment etched on his face.  
  
"Damn!.. What's wrong chief?"  
  
Gohan decided from now on, he would remember to check his ki sensors.  
  
"WHAT! You contacted me because a drunk driver hit a tree! What the hell can I do about it! Do it yourself!"  
  
If you were looking at Videl's watch you saw the chief's very frightened face.  
  
"_We just thought, that maybe you could do something about it, we were on lunch break see, and  Mike had just got some really nice Chinese food, and so we thought that maybe you wouldn't mind if we…"  
  
_"Just shut up! I'll do it… get back to your _lunch_"  Videl seethed.  
  
_"Thankyou Videl, it's really nice Chinese food, you should try so…"  
  
_"SHUT UP!"  
  
Videl threw her Jet Copter capsule to the floor and looked towards Gohan.  
  
"I'll find out your secrets later Gohan_._ Mark my words."  
  
Gohan cringed for what seemed the hundredth time today.

_~_  
  
_One week later_  
  
Mrs. Sato peered over the top of her glasses as Videl's watch beeped. Before Videl could say anything she spoke out.  
  
"Yes Videl, you are excused"  
  
A few seconds later she spoke out again.  
  
"Yes Gohan you may be excused, we all know of your special ear condition, and it's relation with Videl's watch."  
  
Gohan sighed in relief, thanked his mother silently for writing the note, and ran out after Videl.  
  
~  
  
"So what's the problem this time chief? Not having a lunchbreak again is it?" she sneered once she had arrived at the scene.  
  
"Ahh, no Videl, there's a hostage situation. Five adults and two children are in there, held hostage by the Green Tiger Gang." [3]

  
"The Green Tiger Gang? Don't worry, I'm on it."  
  
As soon as Videl said that she ran into the building. Once she had entered the Chief received some bad news.  
  
_"Chief Botika, there seems to be a bomb in the building, get everyone out!"_  
  
With this the Chief thought one thing. 'Hercule's going to kill me'  
  
  
Gohan flew to the scene, now powered up in ssj, and in his black gi. He was tired, he had barely any sleep, and trained with Vegeta yesterday evening. Powering up and dropping out of ssj kept him down too.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
"Gold Fighter! Thank god you're here, Videl's inside the building, there's a bomb inside!"  
  
Gohan immediately rushed in to the building, his tiredness almost non-existent with all the adrenaline that was pumping through him. He quickly dispatched the gang members on the first floor, soon followed by the second floors'. As he arrived on the third floor, he saw Videl, and shouted at her.  
  
"Get the hostages out of here there's a bomb inside the building!"  
  
Videl took in the new information slowly. Yet once she realised the problem, her mind sped through all the options available.  
  
"Go! I'll find and disarm the bomb, while you get all these hostages out of here Gold Fighter!"  
  
Gohan quickly took two hostages, one for each arm, and rushed them out of the building. Videl had gone off to find the bomb, she searched through her mind, to find where the bomb might be. With a sudden lurch of speed, she ran to the ground floor, and rushed towards the cleaning closet. As she looked at the bomb, fright was evident on her face. The large red digital numbers ticked down. 3…2…1… [4]  
  
Gohan had finished taking the hostages out of the building. He rushed towards Videl's ki signal, as he reached there, he looked quickly towards what Videl was watching. In an instant, he picked up Videl bridal style, and tried something he'd never done before. With what he had left, he outreached his ki into a shield [5] around himself and Videl. …0…Boom.  
  
  
The Chief looked at the building with horror. He felt impending doom. He watched as the concrete pillars of the building seemed to blast outwards in slow motion. Glass was spraying everywhere. The only thing that could be heard was the blast of the bomb. A piece of glass embedded itself in his left arm. The rest of his body was avoided, because of the police car in front of him. The blast settled down, and silence 'echoed' throughout the cluster of buildings.  
  
Gohan amidst all the dust, walked out with the blue ki shield flaring around him and the still awake Videl. His clothes were practically in shreds because he hadn't managed to complete the shield around himself before the blast, only Videl. Once among the huddle of cars he lay Videl down on her feet and fainted. His golden hair going back to it's original black. [6]  
  
  
  
  
[1] : Foreign planets _would_ have a different way of measuring time.  
  
[2] : I've noticed that Gohan's saiyan side in this fic has been fairly unpredictable. When he's in ssj1 he's more cocky than in ssj4. Therefore, when he's in ssj4 he is more cocky, but you didn't see him in it for long enough. =D  
  
[3]Green Tiger Gang are the rival's of the Red Shark Gang. And since green is actually the total opposite of red, and a tiger is the equivalent of a shark on land.   
  
[4] Stereotype bomb, sorry =P  
  
[5] He's never attempted to try a ki shield before, as he's had no use for it. And since using new manouveres for the first time drains more energy than when using it for the one hundredth time.   
  
[6] He fainted because, he was reeeaaaaalllly tired before hand. And with the constant changing between ssj1 and normal mode, as well as the ki shield, he fainted from exhaustion. He also used up all his adrenaline (which had a very limited source because of his tiredness) before the bomb scene.  
  
**A/N:** You have a right for being angry at me for two reasons. One for having so many explanation things. And two for having a cliff hanger no matter how mediocre. Well thankyou everyone for your reviews. Oh yes, since no-one has answered me on whether to write the other DBZ story, I'll wait one more chapter, and than (depending on reviews) I'll hold it, or do it at the same time.                


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thankyou for all of your reviews. And I finally got a comment which is bad, yay! More updates in a shorter time. I'm writing these chapters nearly every day now. ^^  
  
Ok I didn't give enough info on the story. It's about an elite named Kage set thousands of years ahead of the current DBZ timeline. Super Saiyans are once again a myth, but they defend themselves from purgers now rather than purging themselves. Vegeta-Sei is the 'ruling' planet of their galaxy. Kage fights against the purgers who attack Vegeta-Sei. And than a fairly typical story line starts. =P   If I write this other story I will end up splitting the time limit, for example: If I just did one story the update would be every week, while if I did 2, the update for this story and the other would be every 2 weeks… On second thoughts, you may not like that.  
  
Now onto the reviewers for the last chapter!    
  
**Subway Saiyan:** Thanks for the comments Jar. I never knew that Radditz could move faster than the speed of light. I thought it was just faster than the human eye could see. And anyway the counter had already counted down to 0. And for all you know it could have been measuring it in a faster time than seconds… Yes that was a shaky cover up.   
  
**Dark Wolf:** It's part of an author's profession, having cliff hangers'. I won't hold the story, in fact I'll probably update this story often for the next 2 weeks.  
  
**K1K: **How am I supposed to answer that… well I did update, happy? =P  
  
**Josh Maxwell:** You found it unique? Thanks a bunch ^^. I'm glad the explanations don't annoy you. You find it great too? You really shouldn't boost my ego that much in a single review. =D  
  
**Trunks Brat Baby: **Like I said to Dark Wolf, it is part of an authors' profession, I do pride myself in being evil. ^^ Anyway I will most likely do it. But I want to add a few touches which make it different. And thank you about the ear condition thing. I thought it was appropriate considering saiyans have such sharp hearing. I thought the teachers would eventually stop him from going to the bathroom especially after a week.  
  
_"Food"_ = Speech  
_'Food'_ = Thoughts  
_.:Food:._ =Bond speak (won't be incorporated till later)   
  
The Prophets' Legend  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
Gohan opened his eyes gradually. The first thing he saw was Videl's face hovering over him. 'Was that worry on her face?' He blinked again. Her expression now reflected anger. 'I guess not.' Gohan sighed.  
  
"Umm… err hello Videl."  
  
"Hello _Gold Fighter_"  
  
"Heh, heh…"  
  
"You lied to me! You specifically said you weren't the Gold Fighter!"  
  
"I'm sorry Videl, I just didn't want the popularity, and my family doesn't need it"  
  
Compassion flickered on Videl's face  
  
"Don't worry Gohan, I won't tell anybody, but from now on you better tell me the truth about everything!"  
  
"Ok Videl. Thanks for visiting me, but I really want to sleep… If that's ok with you?"  
  
"Yeh, yeh don't worry, I have to get back to school anyway, and Gohan?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thanks for saving me…"  
  
And with that Videl walked out the door. Gohan was confused. Since when did Videl thank anyone for anything? He left that piece of information alone, and fell back into his bed. [1]   
  
~  
  
_The next day_  
  
Chi-chi forced Gohan to go to school that day despite him fainting.  
  
"I don't care if people even saw you defeat Cell! You will have to go to school!"  
  
"But mum, I never objected…"  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"Ok mum, I'll go to school."  
  
"Good"  
  
Gohan sighed at his mothers… craziness. He put on his baggy black pants, and his white shirt, he felt it was too hot for a vest, as it was the middle of summer.  
  
~  
  
"Class I have an announcement-"   
  
All of a sudden Gohan rushed into the room.  
  
"Gomen Mr. Takeshi"  
  
"That's ok Gohan, anyway, as I was saying, I have an announce-"  
  
Videl had rushed into the room  
  
"Gomen Mr. Takeshi"  
  
Mr. Takeshi sighed  
  
"That's ok Videl… Now back to my announcemen-"  
  
All of a sudden Erasa rushed into the room  
  
"Gomen Mr. Takeshi, I was doing my hair, but than I couldn't find my shamp-"  
  
"JUST SIT DOWN! Now, on to the _announcement_, in two weeks there is going to be a 3 day trip to Capsule Corporation courtesy of Bulma Briefs."  
  
Murmurs spread all around the class all talking about Bulma Briefs. Videl looked from the corner of her eye at Gohan, who surprisingly didn't take to the news very well.  
  
"Now before you all get excited, on the first day there will be a tour around Capsule Corporation, lead by Bulma Briefs, you will have to answer sheets, on Bulma Briefs speech. On the second day, you will relax, and mingle, and in the afternoon you will have a swimming race, only if you sign up though. On the last day, Bulma will be holding a minor Martial Artist's Tournament. You will have to sign up on the day"  
  
Silence echoed around the classroom  
  
"You can get excited now…"  
  
Suddenly everyone started talking. While everyone was chatting about the upcoming trip Videl sneaked another look at Gohan, who now was banging his head repeatedly against his desk, Videl than looked at the desk, and saw a dent in it, and her eyes widened. At this time it also occurred to her that she still hadn't asked him how his hair turned gold.  
  
"You may ask your questions now."  
  
Everyone's hand went up  
  
"Yes you do have shared rooms, and yes you can share them with members of the opposite sex. This school is the only one to allow this because of the convincing of a certain frying pan wielding woman."  
  
Everyone's hand went down, except one  
  
"Yes Gohan?"  
  
"Is the field strip compulsory?"  
  
"Yes Gohan, it is."  
  
With this Gohan resumed banging his head against the desk in front of him. The bell started ringing, signaling the end of the period.  
  
"Take these permission slips as you leave the room!"  
  
~  
  
Gohan was on top of the rooftop, and checked to see if anyone's ki was near him. When he felt someone, he panicked, and than he realized that it was Videl. Gohan turned around and looked at the suspiciously happy Videl.  
  
"Hello Videl…"  
  
"Hello Gohan" said Videl with a sickeningly sweet smile.  
  
"Umm Videl, do you want anything? I really need to get home you see otherwise my mum will be on my back."  
  
"Why yes Gohan I do… How can you turn your hair gold?!"  
  
"Oh crap, I was hoping you wouldn't remember…"  
  
"Oh I remembered, and you will tell me now!"  
  
"Please don't force me to tell you, I promise I'll tell you eventually, just not now… Please…"  
  
"Gohan, don't worry I won't force you to tell me, but you will tell me, otherwise I'll tell everyone you're Gold Fighter!"  
  
"Thank you so much Videl!"  
  
Gohan ran up to Videl, and hugged her tightly. As soon as he realized what he was doing he let go.  
  
"Uhm sorry Videl… Please don't kill me"  
  
His face was beet red. Videl was lost for words, her face extremely red too.  
  
"Err… don't worry...Gohan…"  
  
Relief washed over Gohan face, but it was still beet red.  
  
"Well umm see ya Videl."  
  
~  
[1]Yes _his_ bed. He was at home.  
  
**A/N: **Sorry for this chapter being short. I had no ideas of how to make it longer. I wanted to leave Capsule Corp for next chapter. Eh I found this chapter to be awful. I'm sorry. Thanks to Trunks Brat Baby for encouraging the use of  The Capsule Corp trip. And also thanks to Jar for telling me how to advertise better. =P  
  



	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** New chapter =D. And the most reviews I've got from a chapter. It was a bad chapter too!  
  
**Trunk's Brat Baby: **Yes I did go with the Capsule Corp idea, =P, Happy Easter to you too  
  
**Luna Meow:** I take it your referring to when he drew Videl dressed as Chi-chi?  
  
**Dark Wolf:** That's two for CC fics and 2 against. Thank you, and I am still updating  
  
**Tipsy Azn Boy**: Sorry, about me going with the cliché, but a plot twist thing is happening there, which I wanted away from his home/school. There's also no camp Hercule. And I have absolutely no intention of bringing Mirai Trunks. I don't want it to be tooo cliché. Yes I know what I just said was contradictory  
  
**Hiaburu:** Heh you're my second against the fic plot. Don't worry it's not the basis of the story, just a setting, and of course a few secret being revealed. I've been updating nearly every day! =P.  
  
**Cameron: **Updates are comin'  
  
**Chris:** Buu isn't coming back, as for Videl entering him in the mini-tournament, I have no idea. I'm glad you like him in ss4.  
  
  
Ok thanks for all of your reviews. I'm probably going to scrap the other fic. I'm glad people are still reading this despite the Capsule Corp field trip. But anyway it's not the basis of the story as most CC fics are. Hopefully for my next Gohan story, I'll do something more original.  
  
_"Food"_ = Speech  
_'Food'_ = Thoughts  
_.:Food:._ =Bond speak (won't be incorporated till later)   
  
~  
  
**The Prophet's Legend**  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Nii-chan, nii-chan wake up!"  
  
Gohan looked towards his brother sitting on his chest.  
  
"What do you want squirt?"  
  
"Mum says that you have got to go downstairs and eat. Otherwise I'm not allowed to eat."  
  
"Ok, I'm getting up."  
  
"Guess what? I'm going to go to Trunks' house today."  
  
Gohan groaned and quickly ran to the table.  
  
"Mum, you know I am going to CC for a school trip today. Why didn't you just invite Trunks over here!?"  
  
"Really? I forgot…"  
  
Gohan fell over, with a sweat drop on his forehead.  
  
~  
  
"Took you a while Brain"  
  
"If I'm the Brain your Pinky"  
  
"Well at least I always get the good stuff happening to me!"  
  
"Well at least I'm not an idiot."  
  
"Hey man that was low!"  
  
"All's fair in love and war." [1]  
  
Gohan smiled at this. He'd adapted to Sharpener's taunts, and had finally decided to retort. However Erasa and Videl were looking at him strangely.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Are you really Gohan?"  
  
"Yes I am Erasa…"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Class! When I mark your name give me your permission slips."  
  
~  
  
The trip on the bus was fairly uneventful. Gohan managed to catch some sleep before he would experience one of the most stressful things during his life. Sharpener had repeatedly tried to wake Gohan up with water and such, but Gohan's instincts (even in sleep) dodged all the 'attacks'. When they arrived the Teacher decided to wake them all up… nicely.  
  
"GET UP YOU LAZY MORON'S WE'RE HERE!"  
  
Gohan got out of the bus, and waited patiently outside Capsule Corps. The teacher pressed the buzzer and waited.  
  
~  
  
After an hour the teacher pressed the buzzer again and waited. All the students were sitting on the lawn in front of capsule corps. Finally Gohan was bored enough to risk them finding about his friendship with Bulma. He thought they would figure it out anyway during the trip. He walked up to the gates. The teacher shouted out.  
  
"Gohan get away from there, that's where people who know Bulma can get in."  
  
Gohan ignored the Teacher, and the stares of the students.  
  
"Please enter your pass-code."  
  
Gohan typed in his pass code on the keypad.  
  
"Code accepted, now please state your name."  
  
"Gohan"  
  
"Name accepted. Now please press your eye against the eye scanner there."  
  
Gohan pressed his eye against the rubber surrounding the camera.  
  
"Eye scan identified. Now please press your finger into this gel pad."  
  
Gohan did so.  
  
"Finger print identified. Please enter Gohan Son."  
  
And with that the doors to Capsule Corps opened.  
  
~  
  
Gohan entered the building, with the chattering class and stunned teachers following behind him.  
  
"Bulma! You invited my class over! Could you please get down here!"  
  
"Nii-chan!"  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
Two chibi's jumped on Gohan.  
  
"Hello Squirt, hello Trunks, does either of you know where Bulma is?"  
  
"Yah, she's in her lab. Do you want us to get her?"  
  
Remembering what happened the last time they got in Bulma's lab, he decided he wouldn't let them do it again.  
  
"Err don't worry, I'll get her."  
   
Gohan ran up the stairs, and went off to get Bulma. All the while nearly all the girls were fawning over Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Wow, what's your name cutie?"  
  
Goten blushed  
  
"Umm.. I'm Goten, Gohan's brother, and that's Trunks, he's my best friend, as well as being Auntie Bulma's son."  
  
With this statement the whole class froze, (excepting Videl, who was steamed) and everything that had happened finally dawned on them, and came together. Gohan got in the building using the 'Friends of Bulma entrance', he talked of Bulma Briefs on a first name basis, and he and his brother knew the son of Bulma very well.  
  
"OH MY GOD! Gohan knows Bulma!"  
  
This was screamed by Erasa. Videl was standing off to the side, very angry with Gohan, she had figured it out when he entered the building. 'The lying bastard, I'll sort him out.' All the class was now chatting to each other very excitedly.  
  
Gohan returned with Bulma, and all the class was staring at him, except Videl, who was glaring at him.  
  
"Umm Gohan, you already know about this stuff. I mean you helped me make a bunch of it! Why don't you go and train with Vegeta or something while I take these kids around Capsule Corps, oh yah here's your sheet, you could take a friend with you if you want…"  
  
"Uh Thanks Bulma…"  
  
When Gohan walked back to his class, Videl whispered to him.  
  
 "Gohan! You better explain everything to me, you broke your promise!"  
  
"Ok, ok I'll take you with me. You most likely already know this stuff anyway, knowing how much technology your family probably uses."  
  
"Good!"  
  
Gohan's class had already left to tour Capsule Corps  
  
"We'll go to my suite here ok?"  
  
"Uh sure…"  
  
~  
  
"Ok, here we are, you want to sit down?"  
  
Videl glared at him, still standing.  
  
"Ok than… I guess not…"  
  
Videl still stared at him angrily.  
  
"Ok first things first… I didn't lie… Because you said I had to tell you the truth, and well I did, and you never said I had to tell you stuff which you never asked about. And because of that I never told you about Bulma, seeing you'd figure it out anyway and please don't get angry!"  
  
Gohan was sitting on his bed with his arms covering his face.  
  
"Gah! Let's just get back to the bloody tour."  
  
"Umm. Thanks Videl."  
  
~  
  
"Sir , we will arrive as dawn breaks on the saiyans land."  
  
"Kivram, you have done well, I will avenge my ancestors soon. I will extract my revenge for living on that pitiful planet for all of my life. If those saiyans, hadn't extracted that ki barrier around Planet Fruta, I would have escaped sooner. You may leave Kivram, attend to your duties as a husband."  
  
"Thank you Lord Nasta…"  
  
As Kivram turned to leave, Nasta spoke out again.  
  
"And Kivram… Take care of your wife."  
  
"Yes sir, I will."  
  
~  
 "Goku! Get over here…"  
  
"Yes North Kai?"  
  
"It seems as if you will be able to return to earth within a few days…"  
  
"Cool!.. Why though?"  
  
"Umm because… its been seven years… and we thought we might give you a present for saving the North Quadrant's planet's so many times…"  
  
"But I've only saved a planet once! It wasn't even earth!"  
  
"Umm yes, but you also helped saving the earth…"  
  
"Oh ok.."  
  
'I'm glad he didn't realize that he was using up our resources in the otherworld too fast.'  
  
~  
  
**[1]** I know it was a bad sequence of jokes. Oh and pinky (if you remember) always end up doing better off than Brain.  
  
**A/N:** I'm really sorry I hadn't updated. My mum came back, and she stopped letting me use my cousins comp. Sooo I had too sneak on and do this chapter. I'm reaaaaaalllllllyyy sorry.  
  
  



	9. Note

**A/N:** Oh god you guys are gonna hate me. I will lose so many of my readers for this =(. I am banned from not only my cousin's computer, but my normal computer as well for the next 8-11 weeks. And this time not only are my parents enforcing this, my brother is as well. So I'll practically be monitored 24/7. I think I should explain how this ban was applied upon me, because I loyal yet few readers, deserve to tell you this. Of course all I say will be bias towards me.  
  
I had work long overdue from my teachers. They had marked them as zero already. In the smack middle of the holidays my parents showed me that they were getting teacher notices.

For mathematics I was An excellent yet quiet student, who had an outstanding result in his maths exam. I had received 63% as my mark. As you can already see this was a confusing result.  
  
For English I had 2 outstanding pieces of work, and I was a quiet student (as in overdue/late)  
  
For Geography I was a great student who did all his work. Except one outstanding item from the beginning of my first term (2 terms= 1 semester. Down here in Aus we start school in January/February.)  
  
For Science I had one outstanding assessment task, but otherwise I was a pretty decent student.  
  
For Auto-Mechanics I was a quiet student yet doin fine.  
  
And for the other subjects I was doing ok  
  
Now this Is where the problem lied. My parents decided that I had to do all these outstanding pieces of work by the end of the holidays and force them upon the teachers even if they didn't want them. My brother (wanting me to do well) agreed to monitor me. This all would have been fine if a) I had the sheets I needed for them or b) I had numbers of the people in my classes for those subjects in which stuff was overdue(so I could get the questions off them)  
  
I didn't have the sheets, and I didn't have the numbers, only their emails (which they never replied too) so I rang the people who weren't in these classes to give me the numbers of those who were. They didn't have them. I than sent a bunch of emails to everyone asking for the sheets. I still haven't got any replies. So I was/am essentially stuffed.  
  
So now I am banned from the computer for the rest of the term because it was punishment for not doing the work. And yes my parents and brother did know of the dilemma I was in.  
  
I swear I will try to sneak on as much as possible to write these stories…


	10. Chapter 8

A/N: We're in luck. I did all the work I had to do, and my parents let me off. But I can't update as often, because I've got exams right now, and I want to do better at school so I don't encounter another computer ban. So that will mean I won't update every second day or so till the next holidays. Oh yes and I realised that I was wrong about Goku saving the earth, because than I had a limited knowledge of what happened in Dragon Ball before it was continued in DBZ. I would fix it if my story files weren't stuffed up.  
  
**Luna's Meow**: I couldn't sneak, cos the door in my room leads to his room which leads to the hallway, and thanks for the review on Chp7  
  
**Chris:** I take it you mean apart from Gohan, no there aren't any saiyans that we know of cough who are ss4  
  
**Hiaburi**: I hate Pinky and the Brain too... It also was a veeeeerrry bad joke, and I don't want to even guess the answer to the five fingers question.  
  
**Trunks' Brat Baby**: Lol, for outstanding I meant that it was overdue =P My brother was the one who actually came up with the plan. And to his satisfaction it worked, I did all my work etc. Eh my brother's really nice, so I don't really hold it against him.  
  
**Aydan07**: I'm sorry I couldn't reply earlier, its fine with me if you use my ideas. But I don't see how any of my ideas haven't been used before. But it's flattering that you would ask.   
  
**reader:** I had no idea, as I haven't been able to watch DBGT, because my information sources (fan websites) didn't mention it.  
  
**Telcontar-lover**: Thanks, but I think I may have lost readers for it...  
  
**SonJanusX**: Thanks, I'm glad you like it.  
  
**Cameron**: cough Not quite as soon as you hoped eh?  
  
**Phantom Demon**: Thanks for your vouch of support.  
  
_"Food" = _Speech  
  
_'Food' =_ Thoughts  
  
_.:Food:. =_Bond speak (won't be incorporated till later)  
  
**The Prophet's Legend**  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The rest of the day passed rather quickly, the tour wasn't as boring as everyone expected it to be, but Videl hadn't payed any attention. After the tour each student was assigned their rooms, and 2 people per room had been the rule. Since Gohan had his own suite, Videl was left the choice of sleeping in her own room, or in Gohan's as he had offered her.  
  
She chose Gohan's room, because while she was independent, she also realised that she would be bored, as there would be no-one to talk too. 'Anyway' she reasoned, 'I could find out more about him, and maybe he would be ready to tell me about his hair colour changing trick.'  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning, all the students were invited to spend the day at the Private Capsule Corps theme park, free of charge, of course.  
  
Surprise was etched on everyone's faces as they entered. For one thing, it didn't have a granite ground, and rather was a mass of stone pathways cutting through grass fields and leading from the pavilion square to each ride. While the park had the common roller coaster, it also had a wide array of other rides, such as the gyrating slides, where you were in an open capsule like structure on a tubular slide which from the centre, moved up and down, side to side, and even upside down until you managed to get to the end of the tube, and drop out onto a soft mattress.  
  
To Videl it looked like a massive kendo sword. To Gohan, it reminded him of Goten with a stick.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"We have arrived my Lord..."  
  
"Than we must attack immediately, tell the Fugyo team to prepare."  
  
"But sir, there is something you may like to take advantage of..."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"To-mar-row there is a small tournament, one of Bardock's decendants is taking part."  
  
"Yes, Bardock the first, the son of Nathu, the one who seeded the doubt of the right of Marvik's reign! The one who got me living on the hellhole of a planet called Fruta. Tell the Fugyo team to wait, we will attack in the middle of this tournament. And Kivram!"  
  
"Yes sire?"  
  
"Fix your language up, their tongue is very similar to ours, the only difference being time, so it's little to learn how to speak a few words, we may need to mingle among these weaklings. Tell everyone to suppress their ki further, to the level of a human. Make sure everyone wears some head covering. We don't want to reveal our identity as part-saiyans."  
  
"Yes my lord,"  
  
Kivram smiled, he knew how fast his lord's mind worked, and immediately can think up of something to fix the problem, or take advantage of the situation. He didn't envy the saiyans on earth, how can one stand up to a person as powerful, and intelligent as Nasta. Stupid fools, trying to evict his own indirect ancestors from the throne, see what it brought upon them, the wrath of Nasta!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gohan was about to follow Erasa, Videl and Sharpener to another ride until Vegeta flickered in front of him.  
  
"Vegeta! None of them are supposed to know how strong we are!"  
  
"Bah none of those pathetic humans realized anyway..."  
  
Gohan looked around, Vegeta was right, no-one had noticed.  
  
"Yeah, ok, what did you want anyway?"  
  
"It's been almost three days since we last sparred, and I have that bad feeling that something's adrift... And a saiyan never ignores his instincts. So Gravity Room... Now!"  
  
"Fine! Let me just say some excuse to my friends... Umm can anyone watch?"  
  
"Why brat? I thought you wanted to keep up your act of being a weakling."  
  
"I think I owe it to Videl, too see how strong I really am. However, we will have to make sure our tails don't untie themselves."  
  
"Yes! Whatever brat, just fight me!"  
  
"Ok, ok I'm going to tell them, okay!"  
  
"Good, I will be waiting in the Gravity room"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Videl watched from the only viewing area of the Gravity room, a small booth situated near the top of the dome, looking down on the fighters as they prepared. She noticed there was some kind of eyeglasses lying on the table situated next to the chair. They seemed to have started fighting, but she couldn't see a thing, except the occasional golden blur and faint image of them pausing to hit each other. She decided to try on the glasses, as she had nothing to do, as she couldn't see anything. She put them on, and the table seemed exactly the same, but as she looked back into the gravity room she could see them moving, and it was than that she realized how fast they were actually moving.  
  
Gohan threw a punch with his right hand, only for Vegeta to grab it, and try to punch him. Gohan caught it as well, only for Vegeta to break the wrestle, by trying to kick Gohan in the gut, but Gohan flickered and did a roundhouse kick on Vegeta, only for Vegeta's image to flicker and grab Gohan from behind around the throat, but as soon as this happened, Gohan threw him off his back and into a wall, and prepared a blast.  
  
"Masenko-Ha!"  
  
The dust settled and Gohan sensed Vegeta trying to land a kick from behind, but he flickered away and tried a technique he had wanted to for a while. He put his arms over his shoulders as if he was going to throw a soccer ball and shouted.  
  
"Slicing Boomerang!"  
  
He threw his hands forward from his shoulder blades and two blue boomerang shaped ki blasts shot towards Vegeta, and Vegeta dodged them.  
  
"You think that was going to hit me?!"  
  
Vegeta noticed that Gohan was still smirking, and at the last moment turned around, and saw the two blue ki boomerangs shoot right at him. Vegeta was holding his right shoulder as the ki boomerangs dissipated.  
  
"Damn you brat! That nearly cut my arms off!!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Vegeta, you know that could have easily been fixed."  
  
"Damn you brat! I hate your saiyan side!"  
  
"Lets get back to sparring Vegeta..."  
  
"Damn stuck up brat."  
  
Gohan flickered once again, and so did Vegeta. As Gohan appeared behind him, Vegeta flickered again and did a cycle kick from underneath Gohan. Gohan was flying towards the Gravity Room's ceiling, and Vegeta flickered above Gohan, but at the last nanosecond Gohan turned around and punched Vegeta in the gut before he could hammer punch him, and than flickered above Vegeta, and did what Vegeta was going to do to him. Vegeta was flying downwards, but turned around in mid-flight with a smirk on his face. His right hand was curled as if he was holding a disk, and was just above the left side of his waist.  
  
"Shiruken Ha!"  
  
His hand was a blur, as small red star shaped blasts sped towards Gohan. He managed to dodge all of them until he felt a stabbing pain in his left thigh.  
  
"I have some tricks of my own brat, but that one I had wanted to try out for a while."  
  
"Vegeta, you don't play fair!"  
  
He than flickered again and tried to elbow Vegeta, only for Vegeta to phase out and grab Gohan's shoulder with one hand, and his legs with another, his knee was pressed into Gohan's back. Gohan than writhed, before gathering ki again.  
  
Two thin white beams shout out from each of his palms, curved and connected above Vegeta's back. Gohan than pushed his arms together from his sides, tightening the beam against Vegeta's back. The smell of burning flesh could be smelt, and Vegeta grit his teeth and pushed his knee even further into Gohan's back. The test of endurance. Gohan finally let go of his beam, and Vegeta relinquished his hold on Gohan.  
  
"You may be more powerful than me brat, but when we spar on equal levels, you don't have enough skill to get yourself out of tight spaces. There were a few holes in your fighting technique, but you used speed to stop me from using them, but if you ever verse an opponent faster than you, you will be dead. Your hidden power won't be able to keep you from death all the time!"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Videl was stunned, she had had no idea, how fast, and how powerful Gohan was till she saw that spar, she was disappointed she couldn't have heard anything though. She was sure to ask Gohan if he could teach her though, and if he didn't do it willingly, she'd have to black mail him.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gohan was forced to enter his name on the roll for the swimming race by nearly all of his 'friends'. Erasa wanted to see him half naked, Sharpener, to prove that he_ is_ a weakling, and Videl, because she wanted to race him.  
  
Gohan sighed, his feelings for Videl had grown, and he was almost at the point of thinking that he loved her. But even if he _did_ love her, he was pretty sure she wouldn't love him back. He shrugged it off, and let things run their course. He started by going to the changing rooms so he could change, if only there was some way he could stop them finding out how strong he was...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Videl thought over the last few weeks, she was surprised at how fast her friendship with Gohan had processed. She reckoned that he was probably the best friend she had ever had. Her thoughts even drifted to love, but she stopped.  
  
'Stop thinking like Erasa!'  
  
She laughed at the concept of love in relationship with Gohan, she couldn't love Gohan! She left it at that, but that needle of doubt weaved itself into her mind.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Third group! Please step up the starting line."  
  
Gohan realized this was as far as he could hide himself under the towel he cloaked around himself. He dropped the towel with a sigh and stepped up to the diving line.  
  
"Ready!"  
  
Gohan tried to keep his face hidden under his goggles, but he realized it wouldn't be long before they would figure it out.  
  
"Set!"  
  
Murmurs spread through the crowd, all asking the same question, of who was the mysterious handsome swimmer.  
  
"Go!"  
  
"Oh my god! That's Gohan!!!!"  
  
Gohan swam hard, for about two laps hoping to not hear the cries of the crowd, before realizing that his speed made hem look even more suspicious. After another lap of quite slow swimming, Gohan looked behind him, and saw Videl grin at him in the midst of her swimming. He swam on, and came first, only beating Videl by a second or less.  
  
As he got out, he frowned and turned to Videl.  
  
"You knew this was going to happen!"  
  
Videl just grinned wider...  
  
"I give up! Damn you!"  
  
He pouted and stalked off to his room before the adoring fans could reach him, and swarm over him.  
  
Videl just laughed  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Goku, you will be allowed to go back to Earth in two days"  
  
"Really King Kai? Cool, I can eat Chi chi's cooking again, and think of all of that mouth watering food..."  
  
"I'm happy too Goku..."  
  
"Didn't you mean to say "I'm happy for you too Goku" King Kai?"  
  
"Uh yes, whatever you said Goku..."  
  
King Kai coughed suspiciously  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He walked in the shadows by one of the many lakes in the 439 mountain area, his short black hair was combed back however it was still spiky, and he wore a tan leather vest, with a maroon red undershirt. His face was covered from the chin up to the nose by a black bandanna. He had a billowing black cloak, with the hood pulled down. He wore a pair of black baggy pants overlapping his black leather boots. And a large sword was strapped across his back. He wore black fingerless gloves, which were now grasping a pulsating red crystal, but he seemed to see deeper into the crystal, and his eyes gazed at the crystal a bit longer before putting it away in his pocket. He looked towards the sky, before continuing to walk.  
  
He walked along a bit more, before running into a girl with blonde hair.  
  
"I'm sorry sir"  
  
She than looked up at his face and gasped. He grunted in response and vanished. She kept on thinking about what she saw, he had had a crescent shaped scar running from his brow to his cheek, but that was not what had made her gasp, it was that he had had no pupil or iris, his whole eyeball seemed to be... black [1]  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**[1]** No he is not Marvik, or any of his minions.  
  
**A/N**: Yay... I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter ever. I enjoyed writing this chapter, specially the fight scene, and the description of the mysterious man. I'm not 100 percent sure if this is longer than all of my other chapters... (The actual story part) as I can't access my old files, but luckily I had them on fanfic so I could continue the story from the basis of the last story chapter 


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N:** This will probably be the last chapter, or it will be split in to two parts. The next chapter being an epilogue… Now this is probably the ideal time to ask if you guys want a sequel… The mystery man won't be explained if you want no sequel, and will be ignored, and left for you (the readers) to wonder what ever happened to that guy with the crystal. So choose:   
  
a) No sequel, and separate story altogether. Bad thing about this is ya get no mystery man. Good thing is there's sword fightin' and a bunch of ancient futuristic Vegeta-Sei goodness. =P  
  
b) Sequel, mystery man is explained, new villain, and much more new super levels (hint, hint).   
  
However, I may not make either of them… But I'm pretty sure I'll write at least one of them. Whatever you want first, will be written, and the second maybe be discarded. Now the reviews…  
  
**Aydan47:** Thank you! The mystery man, as I haven't thought out his character fully at all, as he is not relevant unless I make a sequel. And thanks, once again.  
  
**Z-Man:** I take it you didn't read the explanation, without threats, I think they could achieve 2 levels within 7 years, seeing as Gohan achieved 2 levels within a year and a half _with_ threats. And I'm glad you weren't mad =P  
  
**Adun:** I know he was 11 when he versed Cell, but I wanted him to be 17 rather than 18, so he _was _ten when he defeated Cell.  
  
**Trunk's Brat Baby:** I'm glad you think so, you're probably the best reviewer I have. =D   
  
**Hiaburi:** Logging in is a pain isn't it =P, Long chapters are good, but for some reason, I can't write that much. Sorry for the Pinky and Brain stuff, Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain.   
  
**Telcontar-Lover:** I'm not sure =P. Thanks.  
  
**Jessica C:** I haven't seen you in a while. =P You find this story funny? w00t!  
I'm glad you like the fight scene. It was a sort of practice for me in the upcoming one. Yah, I'm not a big Chichi fan, she's a cool figure, but I don't have enough knowledge to write about her except as a mother figure. Web comics are simply comics online.  
  
Now regular reviewers and readers alike tell me whether you want a **SEQUEL **or a **SEPARATE STORY**. I did that to gain attention.  
  
**The Prophet's Legend  
  
**Chapter 9  
  
"Everyone here is a weakling, Kivram. Why would the saiyans live in peace among these earthlings, why would the saiyans live in peace among _anything_ weaker than them?"  
  
"I have no idea sir… They seem, to have gone soft."  
  
"Soft saiyans? That's a laugh, however if it's true, it will just make them easier to kill. There are no people on this planet with a fighter's ki level… The saiyans must have learnt how to suppress their ki."  
  
"It seems our information is a bit out of date my lord."  
  
"Yes, but of course, the last record we have of the saiyans was before Frieza destroyed Vegeta-Sei, and rumour around the North Quadrant is that a saiyan defeated him… The legendary super saiyan... from Chikyuu-Sei..."

======  
  
Videl was going to the room Gohan owned, and she shared. She looked at Gohan from the side of her eyes, and decided to ask him.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"Yah Videl..."  
  
"Umm, is it possible to teach me how to do those blasts, fly and stuff?"  
  
"Yah sure, I'll start teaching you after the trip k?"  
  
"Thanks a lot Gohan!"  
  
She said with a grin on her face. She jumped up to Gohan and hugged him. He winced a bit, still sore from his battle with Vegeta, but a grin was on his face as well. He realised his position and blushed, he decided to tell Videl.  
  
"Umm, Videl, I think we should go to bed."  
  
Before they could untangle, he saw a flash. Videl got off him immediately, blushing furiously. Gohan looked towards the source of the Flash, and blushed even more. There was Bulma at the end of the hall dancing with an instant photo in her hand.  
  
"Chi-chi will be so happy!"  
  
With that she bound off towards the phone in her own room. Gohan and Videl looked at each other confused, and started to blush _even_ further  
  
====== 

  
Gohan followed Videl, as he had nothing to do. As he neared the wall, near the exit to the field where the tournament would be held, he realised what Videl was doing. She put down her own name on the roll, and than Gohan's. Gohan realised what she was doing and yelped in protest.  
  
"Videl! Why'd you put down _my_ name!?"  
  
"I know your better than me, but I want to see how I fare against you."  
  
"But Videl!"  
  
"No arguments!"  
  
Gohan dropped it, she was just like his mother sometimes.

  
======  
  
"Here we are at the Orange Star High School Tournaments! The very first tournament is held at Capsule Corporation! Will the finalists please step up."  
  
Gohan, Videl, Sharpener, Gloo and two strangers walked up.  
  
"This will be held like the World Tournament. Will Gohan Son please pick a ball?"  
  
Gohan cringed when he heard the whistles of the girls in the crowd at his name. He walked up and picked a ball, he held it up.   
  
"Number 4! Will Videl Satan please step up and take a ball"  
  
Cheers from all the guys in the crowd went up, rivalling the women's whistles for Gohan. She pulled a ball out of the box, and held it up.  
  
"Number 3! You will be fighting Gohan Son in the second battle! Will Sharpener Pencil please walk up, and take his ball!"  
  
Sharpener walked up and arrogantly stuck his hand in the box and pulled out a ball, he also held it up.  
  
"Number 6! Will Gloo Stick step up to get his ball!?"  
  
Gloo hulked his massive frame up the steps and onto the tournament floor, he reached in and grabbed a ball with his large hands, he held it up.  
  
"Number 1! Will Ki…Kivram Takeno please step up and take his ball?"  
  
Everyone in the crowd exchanged a confused glance, while Gohan felt unease at the mentioning of his name.  
  
"Number 5! Will Nasta Lord please step up and take a ball?"  
  
Once again, confused murmurs ran through the crowd, and Gohan this time felt a full out shudder.  
  
"Number 2! Kivram and Gloo please step up!"  
  
Kivram looked carefully at Gloo with his green eyes, wondering whether he was hiding his ki, as he may be a friend of the saiyans. His hair was hidden behind a maroon bandanna, and he wore a simple blood red gi, with a dark red undershirt.  
  
"Fight!"  
  
Gloo ran with a roar towards Kivram, one arm extended in front of him, and an arm curled up ready to punch behind him.   
  
Kivram simply dodged, and punched Gloo very lightly (for him) in the gut, while Gloo was bent over gasping for air, he elbowed his back downwards, and kicked him out of the ring.  
  
"Stop! It seems as if Kivram is the winner!"  
  
No cheer went up from the crowd, all were startled as Kivram walked off.  
  
"Videl and Gohan, please step up."  
  
Videl and Gohan both walked on stage. Videl had her hair done up in a ponytail, and was wearing a navy blue female gi, with a sky blue undershirt. Gohan was in his jet black gi, with a navy blue undershirt.   
  
"Fight!"  
  
Videl ran towards him and feigned a right punch, but quickly changed her balanced and attacked from the left. Gohan dodged and attempted to elbow her, very lightly and slowly. Videl however surprised him, and jumped and kicked his head.   
  
A volley of kicks and punches were thrown at Gohan, him either dodging or taking them (so not to insult Videl), but he threw a kick at her side, with just enough power to send her out of the ring. As soon as she shook off her daze, Gohan was there from the edge of the ring, holding out his hand. Videl accepted graciously and the announcer shouted out the result.  
  
"What an amazing match! Gohan is the winner!"  
  
After a brief silence, cheers erupted from the crowd. People quickly got over the loss of their hero, as it was to someone who was an ally.  
  
"Ok! For our last match for the first round, will Sharpener and Nasta step up!"  
  
Sharpener went into his sloppy stance, while Nasta just stood there on the edge of the ring. Sharpener was in a white gi with a golden demon imprinted on the back, Hercule's badge. Nasta was wearing a black bandanna. He was wearing a plain black gi with a black undershirt. His face was similar to Vegeta, but without the large forehead, he was quite tall, and his skin had a peculiar grey cast to it. There seemed to be slight lumps on his arms all in pairs, as if something was under his skin. He radiated danger.  
  
"Fight!"  
  
Sharpener jumped, and tried to do a spinning kick, but before his leg could reach Nasta's head, it was grabbed by Nasta's hand. But before he could fall backwards, Nasta span around and let go of his leg, Sharpener falling onto green grass.  
  
"Nasta is the winner!"  
  
A few people cheered, but it was quite sombre, as Nasta didn't even smile at his victory.  
  
"Our last match for today will be a 'Battle Royal' between the three remaining contestants! Will Gohan, Kivram and Nasta please step up!"  
  
The three stepped up onto the ring. Gohan looked nervously at the other two, as they were both staring at him intently.  
  
'It seems as if they can sense my ki… But my ki is a bit stronger than an average human!'  
  
"It's the last battle for today, and for this tournament. The winner will win a pack of the newest capsule corps products, not even out on the market yet!"  
  
"Is Gohan, Kivram, and Nasta ready!?"  
  
They all nodded their heads.  
  
"Well, since they are, I think we should start the match!"  
  
The crowd cheered their approval.  
  
"Ok than, Fight!"

**  
======  
  
A/N:** You can't tell me you didn't see it ending there. Aaaanway do you want a **SEQUEL **or a **SEPARATE STORY!**So make up your mind and tell me…!!!!!!! The advantages and disadvantages are told of up top in the Author notes up there. So tell me a decisive answer, or neither will come about.  
  
Just as a note this is the second last chapter, next chapter most likely being the last. And after the next chapter an epilogue, so make up your minds. Oh yes as I haven't been asking (I think at all) for reviews lately. Make sure you  
  
**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: **=D, I'm excited about this chapter, and what seems to be a sequel =P. I just realised this may be split into two parts, probably with a cliff hanger. I have the whole last battle roughly played out in my head. So sequel or story?  
  
**Telcontar-lover:** Sequel you say? Well it probably will, lots of people want a sequel. =D  
  
**Gohan girl:** Thank you =D.  
  
**Trunks' Brat Baby**: I like cliff hangers. It gives me the opportunity to laugh at everyone not knowing what's going to happen next, but than I realised they won't have to wait tooo long, because I love writing this story. Don't worry, I was like that too, but by the end I realised I couldn't finish it without having an absurdly long chapter, and make the whole chapter sequence feel irregular. Sequel it is, and I'm glad your honoured, because that flatters me .  
  
**See You Auntie:** I agree my reasons are a bit flimsy for the procession of super saiyan levels. But both Gohan and Vegeta and Gohan have the state of mind, and intense training, so they could both have reached it (at least in this fic they do). This is a 'bit' of an AU fic as well I might point out. And in the chapter where Gohan spars with Vegeta, the whole Super Saiyan 4 idea is explained. And obviously there is a level to come.  
  
**Ryan: **I'm glad you enjoyed the story, and it looks as if I AM making a sequel, but I will probably have a 'resting' period between stories.  
  
**Evi:** I'm glad you agree, as I said before my explanations for the ssj levels were flimsy, but I'm glad you could accept them, and it didn't disrupt the flow of the story for you. By the way, nice name .  
  
**Luna's Meow:** I most likely will do both . But this is more of a contest of which will be first…  
  
**Matt: **As I said above, I will most likely do both, but sequel is first =D.  
  
So by the end of this story I want an answer from EVERYONE… **SEQUEL** or **SEPARATE STORY?** I want to tell you something though, the sequel will probably much more action packed than this, and even less humour… Now on with the chapter… =D  
  
**The**** Prophet's Legend**  
  
Chapter 10  
  
**Last Chapter:  
**"Our last match for today will be a 'Battle Royal' between the three remaining contestants! Will Gohan, Kivram and Nasta please step up!"  
  
The three stepped up onto the ring. Gohan looked nervously at the other two, as they were both staring at him intently.  
  
'It seems as if they can sense my ki… But my ki is a bit stronger than an average human!'  
  
"It's the last battle for today, and for this tournament. The winner will win a pack of the newest capsule corps products, not even out on the market yet!"  
  
"Is Gohan, Kivram, and Nasta ready!?"  
  
They all nodded their heads.  
  
"Well, since they are, I think we should start the match!"  
  
The crowd cheered their approval.  
  
"Ok than, Fight!"  
  
**Now:  
**  
Nasta and Kivram flew towards Gohan at impossible speed, and Gohan braced himself for their attack. He could sense that they were not normal humans, they were much stronger than him at his current level, and he was pretty sure they didn't want the CC products.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
All three contestants stopped what they were doing, and looked towards the voice in the sky.   
  
"Marvik' spawn, I see you have arrived on earth, but every saiyan has honour, maybe it was bred out of you, there are two of you, and only one Gohan… Maybe you should fight me as well. After all two on one isn't a fair battle."  
  
"Ahh if it isn't the prince of the saiyans. Did they name you after your father, and his father and so on because they were too dull witted to remember their own names? How can you come down here and talk about rightfulness when it was obvious my ancestor was the best to be occupying the throne, see what the Vegeta line did to Planet Vegeta, they got it blown up! My ancestor was an idiot, he didn't realise that saiyans aren't the strongest beings in the universe, only when combined with other warrior races, could any true warrior be formed, that warrior is me!"  
  
"What!? I knew there was something amiss with you two, you seemed too ruthless to be any normal human."  
  
"Ah yes, "_Gohan_" the descendant of Bardock the second, the one who organised the army to get the Vegeta line back on the throne, still loyal to the line that killed his great, great grandfather. No worries, I will defeat you two pathetic excuses for fighter, so you can feel some of the pain that my family have had to go through, and than I will kill everyone on this planet, and make them understand that it was all the saiyans fault for all the pain they went through."  
  
What scared Gohan and everyone in the audience, that he did not laugh at the end of this sentence, he did not believe it was a trivial matter, he held belief that he was doing right, and having revenge for all the pain his family went through. An enemy who believed that he was doing right was far more dangerous than one who knew hew was doing wrong.  
  
"Shut up fool, you will see how weak saiyans are!"  
  
Gohan rushed towards Nasta and threw a right handed punch at his face, he missed, and quickly turned, and caught Nasta's punch before it hit him. He stumbled back a bit… That punch was far too powerful for anyone to throw casually. He kicked Nasta's gut as hard as he could, and Nasta flew. He prepared a ki blast and shot it at Nasta. A cloud of dust shot up as the blast hit Nasta. Nasta quickly appeared from the shadows his gi a bit torn, and his bandanna gone. Gohan stared at his hair, it was spiky, just like a saiyans. He now understood why they wore them.  
  
Vegeta was punching and kicking Kivram, but he had seemed unfazed.  
  
"Gohan! Get the humans out of here as fast as you can, I will hold them off until than."  
  
Nasta obviously had heard the command, and didn't show any interest, he knew Gohan could never hide from him. Why not let the humans enjoy their last moments?  
  
Gohan flew towards the startled crowd and used a bit of ki, to make his voice travel further.  
  
"Follow me! You need to get out of here as soon as possible, exit the bloody stadium!!!"  
  
The crowd sat in surprise for a moment before rushing out of the stadium, a massive cloud of dust was situated at the stadiums main exit.  
  
=====  
  
As soon as Videl heard what Vegeta had said, she had hid underneath her chair. She didn't want to miss this. And if Gohan was defeated, she was going to die if she was there or not, maybe given an extra few hours. She waited for the stampede of people to exit, and watched Vegeta fight the two aliens.  
  
=====  
  
Gohan was glad he had gotten the instant teleportation booth from Bulma a few days ago. He threw the capsule to the ground, and out came a what looked like a silver fridge with a glass door, and blue neon lights shining from inside. There was a small black keypad on the side of the 'fridge'. He dialled in the destination.  
  
[Chi chi's house.]   
  
"Now one at a time please!"  
  
The crowd looked uneasy, and looked as if they were waiting impatiently, no blame lying on them of course. They all walked into the booth with a smile of relief on their faces. They all got to Chi chi's house within 10 minutes. Gohan feared for what would happen to them on the other end. He cringed at his memory of the legendary frying pan. As soon as they all had gotten in, he re-capsulised it, and rushed back to the battle scene.  
  
=====  
  
Gohan came back and was horrified. The two maniac's were beating Vegeta to a pulp, he hadn't even been able to transform to super saiyan yet, let alone super saiyan 3!   
  
"Vegeta! Let me fight them, than you can power up!!"  
  
Vegeta forced a smile despite the immense pain he was feeling. Gohan arched his back, and powered up as fast as he could. Super saiyan 1 and 2 flashed by within a second. His hair grew in an instant. Than his eyebrows disappeared and his hair grew down to his ankles, and than his hair shortened to mid back, and his eyebrows reappeared. His gi tore in many places to allow the sudden build up of muscle and fur to continue. His tail turned maroon around his waist, and he looked like rabid primate. He rushed towards the fight and kicked and punched Kivram and Nasta consecutively.   
  
"You cannot defeat me now! Especially with Vegeta turning super saiyan 3!"  
  
Nasta snorted.  
  
"Idiot, do you not think that at least some other species had transformations', and them being part of my blood, that I would have a transformation!? Fool, I also have saiyan blood in me, I have many transformations, none of which you could even hope to match!"  
  
"Than why tell me this, if you had no need of transforming, to defeat me? And you call me the idiot?"  
  
Gohan roared, and his fading red aurora flared up again. He threw a punch at Nasta, and a kick at Kivram. Kivram flew back a bit, but Nasta had dodged it. Gohan kept an eye for Vegeta, but for no need, for he was rushing towards the scene, his hair receded even more, his eyebrows gone, and his hair long.   
  
"Vegeta! Take Kivram, you know he is the weaker, and its time to accept that I'm stronger than you! Nasta talked to me something about transformations!"  
  
"Fine brat! But I will kill you later for saying I am weak!"  
  
Gohan bit back his rebuttal, he knew he had never said he was weak, but he decided that it was Vegeta's way of showing kin-ship.  
  
=====  
  
Videl watched in awe, and had long decided that hanging around the stadium chairs wasn't a good idea when she saw a lot of straying ki blasts destroying the stadium. She was now seated near the entrance, she had realised that the ground was probably one of the best places to hang about when everyone was fighting in the air.  
  
Gohan was fighting… Truly fighting for the earth, you could see the selflessness in his eyes, he radiated it. The needle that established itself in her mind before was slowly revealing itself. She felt that aching gut feeling, the tingle through her body the whole time she was watching Gohan, but she hadn't realised it yet, it was something which was just uncomfortable, but part of her.  
  
=====

Nasta was losing, Gohan could feel it, he was weaker than him, slightly, but weaker. He could never defeat Gohan as he was now. He was succumbing to Gohan's punches, and fighting back with less vigour. Gohan would accept that he was losing, but his ki showed another story, and was rising ever so slightly, as if he was storing energy.  
  
Gohan flew back in shock, his eyes wide.  
  
"SHIT! THE BASTARD'S TRANSFORMING!"  
  
A grin was evident on Nasta's face, he uncurled the ball he was in and arched his back, with his limbs extended. The lumps under his skin grew and extended, and curved white spines extended down his back, and smaller ones down his limbs. His grey skin seemed to harden, and become plates, his spiky hair grew and extended, turning from black to white.  
  
"Thiss you ssaiyanss iss my ssecond sstrongesst transsformation, Sstupid ssaiyanss alwayss had a sstupid theoryss, the mixing of sspeciess iss not a thing to be sscorned. It makesss one sstronger, letss you harnesss the powerss of all the sspeciesss. Allsss of thesse ssspecies were destroyedss so none could rival the rightful thronesss of Nassta, descendant of Marvikss!"

"Typical bad guy aren't you? Destroying everyone, and making yourself stronger just so you can rule the universe, well just like any other bad guy, I will kill you."  
  
"You idiotss you thinkss I amss the bad guyss in thiss, I am extracting revenge for ruining my familyss lifestyle! I killss them sspeciess so noness can ruin my familyss ever again… Yousss ruinedss us just because Marvikss gotss on the thronesss! Thatsss wass because he wasss obviously the one meantsss to ruless, he desserved that throness, the Vegetansss couldn't hold suchss power, and your ancesstor _Gohansss_ wass the onesss to throwsss us offsss the thronesss, yoursss, the idiotss itsss wasss obviousss that he wassss meant for the thronesss, that he wass a gooddss king! You ssshalt die!"  
  
With a roar his grey aurora flared, just like Gohan's, and he flew towards Gohan with a punch. Gohan flew back and landed in the ring, a crated formed by his impact with the earth. He thought of something very inappropriate at that moment, how the hell did they end up in the air in the first place. He crawled ot of the partly self made crater, and in the smoke shot a ki blast at Nasta's ki.  
  
Gohan flew up and started kicking and punching Nasta constantly, glad that Nasta had no spikes on his torso. He was losing, he knew it, with this transformation of Nasta, he was barely holding on, and was mostly on defensive. He willed himself to live, to not give up, to continue, for the sake of the earth, and that he could die knowing that he gave it his best.  
  
=====  
  
Videl was frightened, Gohan was losing, anyone could see it. She felt hope was lost. The one she loved was going to die… Love… Yes, she realised, it was love. She than decided of Gohan was giving his best, and she was here, the least she could do is cheer him on!  
  
=====  
  
Gohan prepared what seemed to be an ordinary ki blast.  
  
"Kage Bakuha!"[1]  
  
A black ball of ki shot out of Gohan's palms, and than split, and than those split, and than those split. Leaving 12 blasts flying towards Nasta, Nasta hardened himself for the impact, but he watched as the ki blasts went straight through him. He blinked twice, and laughed.  
  
"You callsss that an attackss!?"  
  
"Just wait a minute Nasta."  
  
Nasta suddenly felt an excruciating pain within him.  
  
"What… the… hells… isss… that?.."  
  
"All I did was burn your insides! The ki gets in your body through pores in your skin, and than burns, like all ki everything it touches."  
  
Nasta suddenly stood up again, as the pain had receded, and he'd managed to heal it.  
  
"Whatss wrong with your facesss boy?"  
  
Nasta laughed.  
  
"I'mss part Namekian, and part sssaiyan fool! I heal quicklyss"  
  
With a cry, Gohan flew forward and punched Nasta in the gut, Nasta doubled over, and while he was low, he sweep kicked Gohan. Gohan was lying on his back in mid air and than Nasta attempted to elbow him. Gohan blocked with his arms, but despite it, flew back. 'I'm weakening damnit!' Gohan looked towards Vegeta, he was holding well, and was defeating Kivram barely. Gohan was worried for Vegeta as well. He suspected that Kivram would have a similar transformation, but was holding out…  
  
Gohan flew back upright, and punched and kicked Nasta as hard as he could, Nasta either dodging or blocking. He mustered as much energy as he could, and threw a punch at Nasta. In mid throw he heard something which scared him endlessly.  
  
"Go Gohan, defeat that shit face!"  
  
"No Videl, don't!!"  
  
"Ssshit face! You idiotic girlsss!"  
  
Nasta summoned a red blast, and shot it at Videl. Gohan looked on in horror. He flew as fast as he could to take the blast, but he knew he was going to be too slow.  
  
=====  
  
Videl saw the red blast fly toward her, she knew she was going to die, but at least she could die knowing she had helped Gohan, if only a slight distraction. Maybe, if she was lucky, her death could fuel Gohan to win.  
  
=====  
  
Gohan saw in slow motion the blast hit Videl. Tears were flying off his face, the one he loved was going to die. He knew it was love now, he accepted the fact. A cloud of dust was raised, but Gohan kept on flying.  
  
=====  
  
She saw herself on a sunny day, near Gohan's house, or what she thought was Gohan's house. They were both laughing, and she was lying against his shoulder, while he was telling her of one of Goten's many antics. She smiled at the sight, and than all went black.  
  
=====  
  
Gohan caught her body, and checked her ki. Tears were running down his face. Her ki was non-existent, he brushed the singed hair from her face, and let his tears fall on her face. She was smiling, for him, he knew it. His sadness quickly turned to anger, and with tears still falling from his eyes, he looked back at Nasta, with a scowl on his face.  
  
"You will pay you bastard!"  
  
Nasta just laughed, and than his eyes widened at Gohan's rising ki.  
  
'What the hell did I do?! I should have known she was the brats future mate!'  
  
Gohan's ki kept on rising. His hair was shortening back to its original size, his tail grew more, and untied itself from around his waist. His canines grew, but his eyes had closed, and his fur receded. His aurora was blood red, and flaring with each pulse of his blood. He opened his eyes and looked towards Nasta, his completely black eyes staring angrily at Nasta.  
  
Nasta looked back at him, hiding his fear, he looked straight in his eyes, and tried to distinguish Gohan's pupils from his 'whites'[2] as it was all black, all completely black.  
  
**=====  
  
[1]** This roughly translates as 'Shadow Blast' but can someone who actually knows Japanese tell me if I used the wrong words for it. Because there are so many words for shadow, all different, and quite a few for blast as well. So I'm pretty sure what I wrote made no sense, so anyone?  
  
**[2]** What I mean by this is that his whites would be black, and his pupils are also black, so effectively his whole eyeball is completely black… like Michael's are from Underworld, when he's in the monster form.  
  
**A/N:** Please don't kill me! This chapter was split into two parts… Umm even though your going to kill me before I can write more, **SEQUEL **or** SEPARATE STORY?**… This chapter may seem a bit umm irregular, because i wrote it in 2 sittings.. so sorry  
  
Review?


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Nearly no-one reviewed =(, is everyone away on holidays or something? I am Australian so I wouldn't know about the school holidays up north. The four reviews I got, no-one complained about Videl dying… I wonder why… It's probably obvious to all anyway.  
  
**Whale of a Good Time:** Almost definitely going to be a sequel… I'm glad everyone likes this story enough...  
  
**See You Auntie:** I thought it was obvious that I meant after this story ends, after all, I did tell you there will be the final battle, and than an epilogue… Which means that I meant the sequel afterwards, obviously I was wrong about it being obvious…. =P Can I ask you something though… I thought you didn't like this story, why did you read more of it?  
  
**DemiSaiyan:** I update on average, about once a week, so don't push it =P Nah, I'm glad you like the story enough to want it to be updated… But I ask sequel, or separate story?  
  
**Luna's Meow: **I have a bad memory, of my comments in previous chapters… What did I say was confusing? Well I'm glad it's not , did you mean the comment about the Shadow Ball?  
  
Well that's all the reviews I got, so I guess everyone's on holiday, or didn't realised I changed my summary, and than changed it back again (as much as I could commit to memory). So I am a bit disappointed, but I guess it really wasn't anyone's fault in particular. Well this is the last chapter contributing to the plot, so be happy, your achieving a conclusion.  
  
**Prophet's Legend**  
  
Chapter 11   
  
**Last Time: **  
  
Gohan caught her body, and checked her ki. Tears were running down his face. Her ki was non-existent, he brushed the singed hair from her face, and let his tears fall on her face. She was smiling, for him, he knew it. His sadness quickly turned to anger, and with tears still falling from his eyes, he looked back at Nasta, with a scowl on his face.  
  
"You will pay you bastard!"  
  
Nasta just laughed, and than his eyes widened at Gohan's rising ki.  
  
'What the hellss did I do?! I should have known sshe was the brat'ss future mate!'  
  
Gohan's ki kept on rising. His hair was shortening back to its original size, his tail grew more, and untied itself from around his waist. His canines grew, but his eyes had closed, and his fur receded. His aurora was blood red, and flaring with each pulse of his blood. He opened his eyes and looked towards Nasta, his completely black eyes staring angrily at Nasta.  
  
Nasta looked back at him, hiding his fear, he looked straight in his eyes, and tried to distinguish Gohan's pupils from his 'whites' as it was all black, all completely black.  
  
**Now:**  
  
Nasta waited, he knew, that with Gohan's new level, he would have trouble beating him, but only a bit of trouble. After all this was only his second strongest level. He hadn't unleashed his strongest. Not yet, but he would soon. He still had an advantage though. Kivram had his own forms as well, he could defeat Vegeta easily, but was holding out because of his Master's command. Nasta was unsure though, he didn't know how Gohan felt about Vegeta, and after all he could be his uncle or sensei or something. He was on uncertain ground, but he needed Kivram's help on this one.  
  
"What's taking you so long? I am honourable enough to let you have the first hit since you are weaker than me."  
  
Gohan offered his cheek. Nasta scowled and ignored him, he had decided. He would get rid of Vegeta, but not kill him, and get Kivram, his brother to transform, and if he needed it he would call for the elites to help. The foursome were situated in various points around the stadium, they could not defeat Gohan in his level four, but they may provide help, If only in keeping Vegeta down.  
  
"Kivramsss! TRANSSSSFORMSS NOW!"  
  
Kivram looked at his brother in horror, this meant that this Gohan's transformation was a serious threat! He decided to waste no time, but he was much weaker than Nasta. He started to power up, his green aurora flared, his face started to change, his eyes became thinner, and more reptilian like, while the skin of his mouth seemed to meld together. His ears melted into his skin, and his faces skin started to harden, He now had a bone plate, from just above his noses nostrils extending past his ears, covering all of his heads orifices. The skin over his body hardened, similar to Nasta, and it turned a solid grey. The lumps under his skin disappeared, and his body, became plated.  
  
Vegeta looked at Kivram, he had been winning against him, but now the bastard had transformed. It seemed to Vegeta, as if he needed to transform into super saiyan 4, he had trained hard enough, and had achieved level 4 within the last 2 weeks, but had decided to keep it a secret from the brat.   
  
He also powered up, his aurora flaring, fur grew on his chest, tearing his already torn gi more, his tail unravelled from his waist, and his hair shortened, and turned black. His eyes turned yellow, and had red rims, and his tail went from brown to red.  
  
Kivram realised than, that he couldn't help his Lord, and brother. He had his own problems, and that Nasta, would have to rely on his strength. He looked at Vegeta, and decided that he would try and destroy this saiyan as fast as possible. He knew he was going to have a hard battle. He relaxed, and let his mind flow, he fought best, when he was relaxed.  
  
=====  
  
Videl woke up, she looked around. Twenty or thirty people surrounded her, but none of them were looking at her.  
  
"Hey! Where am I? Aren't I dead?"  
  
Twenty or thirty people looked back at her angrily. One of them spoke, he was large, he had red hair, and had green skin, and he was wearing some sunglasses.   
  
"Shut up! This is the best entertainment we've had in years, your boyfriends fighting the bastard aliens. Your death was what made him change. Now let us watch."  
  
Videl's gaze rose from his face to just above this man's head, he had a glowing halo. She blinked confusedly, and was about to look towards the crystal when she noticed that everyone moved themselves so a man could walk through. A short purple guy walked up, with kindness in his eyes, he had a white Mohawk and wore fairly old fashioned clothes.  
  
"Hello, I'm sorry about the rudeness you just encountered, they were just anxious."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Well I'm the Supreme Kai, my bodyguard Kabito isn't around right now, but don't worry, you probably won't be here long enough for you to even meet him."  
  
Videl blinked in confusion.  
  
"I rule the whole universe, that's the Supreme Kai's job."  
  
Videl's look of confusion disappeared.  
  
"Could you please come with me, I have to explain to you a lot about your boyfriend?"  
  
"He isn't my boyfriend!"  
  
"Pah, you both know you love each other, give it up."  
  
Videl blushed.  
  
"Anyway, come with me, and I can tell you about what Gohan would have told you had you not, well… died."  
  
Videl got up and started walking with the strange purple man.  
  
"Well first things first, I better explain to you what a 'saiyan' is…"  
  
=====  
  
Vegeta threw a hard punch towards Kivram. Kivram dodged, and tried to kick him from behind, but Vegeta phased out and landed and elbow in Kivram's back. Kivram quickly turned in mid-air, and did a rolling kick before he was out of range from Vegeta. Vegeta flew back, a bit, and threw a quick ki blast at Kivram. Kivram blocked , and Vegeta used this short time to prepare an attack.  
  
"Gallic Gun!"  
  
The beam of blue energy flew towards Kivram, and hit him head on, as he had had almost no time to prepare a better block. Vegeta wasn't fooled, as soon as he shot, he flew towards the source of the dust cloud, and started punching Kivram again.  
  
=====  
  
Gohan punched Nasta once again, and waited for a rebuttal. Gohan waited silently for his enemy to recuperate. Nasta was now smiling, and Gohan smiled right back.  
  
"Go ahead transform, I can still beat you."  
  
Nasta's smile fell.  
  
"How didsss you knowwsss?"  
  
"You did say this was your second strongest transformation. Transform."  
  
"Idiotsss Sssaiyan, you can'tsss beat me in my highessst forms."  
  
Gohan just waited with a bored look in his eyes, he started inspecting his nails, and just stood their casually, in mid air.  
  
"You don'tss know whatss you havess gotss yourself into…"  
  
Nasta started roaring, with the reptilian lisp making it sounds strangely funny. Gohan looked up from his nails, with mild interest as his spines disappeared, and his body changed drastically. Nasta curled up into a ball, and his plated skin turned back to normal. His size grew, and his hair turned yellow, and became long all the way down to his lower back. His skin grew lots of hair, and his spines regrew, only this time they were an off white, and was pointing towards his fist. His back grew dragon like wings, and a long and thick monkey's tail grew from his lower back. His skin changed to a midnight blue. His eyes became angled, and his pupils disappeared into whiteness, which than became red., mimicking Gohan's eyes. His nose partially disappeared, as if there was no cartilage there anymore. [1] Three pairs of spines all extended from the back of his head, towards his face. The bottom pair, stopped at the edges of his mouth, while the middle at the edges of his nose, and the top pair just above his eyes. Similar pairs of spines grew all over his body, two pairs grew from the same point on his back, circling around for one pair to lie above his navel, while the other under his chest. Another two pairs encircled his arms, from his elbow, the bottom pair encircling his forearms, while the top pair circled his arm just below the shoulder.

Gohan was pretty sure the spines were around his legs too, but his gi pants were covering it up.  
  
"It's all up to the final battle, eh? Your friend has Vegeta to deal with, and you have no help except those four guards of yours, who are as strong as a super saiyan three, and can be defeated easily. You're still weaker than me, and while not everything depends on strength, I will defeat you and let the earth to continue to live in relative peace."  
  
"Yes, I guess, this is the final battle, I will enjoy this, if I die, I will die knowing that I died for my family."  
  
"That's the problem with having multiple transformations, they end up being weaker than if you have less."  
  
"I guess so, but I'm sure there are many more transformations that I have not found yet. Oh well this is it boy, let's go."  
  
Gohan grinned, and threw a punch with his right arm.  
  
===== 

Videl stood there in surprise, Gohan was half alien, and was the one who had defeated Cell. He had known all along that she was his daughter, yet he wanted to protect her. She loved him even more now, if it was possible, but she was having a mental battle. How could she love an alien, she knew she did, but she had to wonder of the consequences.  
  
=====  
  
Nasta flew back, to avoid Gohan's latest onslaught, he blocked, and kicked every chance he could get, there was a flurry of punches and kicks. Nasta's eyes started glowing, and he shot a double beam from his eyes straight into Gohan's unprepared eyes.  
  
=====  
  
"Come with me Videl, I want to show you something."  
  
Videl looked up at the purple man, got up and followed him.  
  
=====  
  
Gohan ducked barely in time, and sweep kicked at Nasta's legs, his foot hit bone, his predictions were right, there were spines around his legs. Nasta looked down, and attempted to kick Gohan, only for Gohan to phase out, and appear behind Nasta. He locked his arms around Nasta's shoulders, and his legs around Nasta's legs, but as soon as this happened, Nasta's wings started scratching Gohan. Gohan eased his grip a little, and Nasta broke free. Gohan charged an attack, his arms were positioned as if he was throwing a soccer ball.  
  
"Slicing Boomerang!"  
  
=====  
  
Videl watched the crystal ball as Gohan did the same attack he used against Vegeta. She was in awe, Gohan had transformed for her, and fought for her, even when she was dead. How she ever could have left him because he was an alien shook her mind. He was practically human, and anyway, his parents were obviously compatible, so why not them?  
  
=====  
  
Kivram flew upwards but the ki attack was too fast, and skimmed right past Nasta's legs. Two white spines fell out from the bottom of Nasta's gi pants. Nasta looked down on his legs in wonder, he looked back at Gohan, and started charging up an attack. But Gohan was still grinning, and the boomerangs flew back and cut off the spines on Nasta's arms.  
Nasta kept on charging despite his loss of armour.   
  
"Sesshou Blast! [2]"  
  
A blood red blast flew towards Gohan at amazing speed, the problem was is that it was a stream rather than a single blast. Gohan dodged, only for Nasta to move his arms corresponding with Gohan's movements. Gohan constantly fazed out to avoid the attack, only for it to find him within nanoseconds. Gohan was in a bind, until an idea struck. As soon as the stream found him again, Gohan fazed behind Nasta, Nasta relinquished his blast just in time, before he blasted himself. Gohan threw a punch at Nasta's back, hitting one of his spines, and it gave a little. Nasta turned around, and tried a roundhouse kick on Gohan. Gohan ducked and, this time, purposely hit one of the spines on Nasta's torso. It cracked, and fell to the ground. He looked up at Nasta's face, realising there was no pain for Nasta, as they didn't have any nerves in them. Gohan flew back from Nasta and held his arms back, with his hands seeming to hold a growing ball. Nasta did the same.  
  
"Kaaa..."  
  
"Shou…"

"Meee…"  
  
"Neet…"  
  
"Haaa…"  
  
"Suuu…"

"Meee…"  
  
"Jiiii…"  
  
"HAAA!"  
  
"GOKU!"   
  
The two blasts were shot simultaneously. The golden Kamehameha wave hit Nasta's Orange Shounetsujigoku [3]. Both waves were on even grounds. Both aliens were sweating profusely, but all sweat evaporated quickly, as they were both under extreme heat. Suddenly it seemed as if Gohan had the advantage, but Nasta threw his ki straight back, and they were both dead even.   
  
A few minutes had passed, and Gohan was running out of energy, he let his attack dissipate, and phased out. Nasta mimicked him, and did it at exactly the same time.  
  
Both stood in front of each other, and both realised this is the time they would either win or lose. Their ki started rising, and with a roar they both charged at each other, their fist held behind their heads, while the other was extended in front of them.  
  
=====  
  
Goku decided he would tell Chi-chi of his homecoming, he sensed something awful was happening.  
  
.:Chi-chi?:.  
  
.:Goku? Is that you?:.  
  
.:Yah Chi-chi it's me, I'll be coming back today, it seems as if King Kai, made it earlier:.  
  
.:Really? Your coming back, thank Kami!:.  
  
=====  
  
Both punches hit each other at the same time, both enemies flew back as both the punches were ki charged. They flew back towards each other, and a flurry of kicks and punches could be seen.  
  
=====  
  
Chi-chi felt uneasy, something bad was happening she knew it, it was than that the phone rang.  
  
"Chi-chi! It's me Bulma, there's another threat to earth… Vegeta and Gohan are fighting it…"  
  
Chi-chi felt a sinking feeling. That would explain why there was a rabble of blabbering children outside her house, all talking about some random monster.  
  
"Thanks for telling me Bulma…"  
  
And with that she hung up, and went to sit down on her couch.  
  
=====  
  
"Looks like we're dead equal, my skill equalling out your strength advantage."  
  
"I will defeat you Nasta, make no mistake! You killed Videl, I still need to kill you for that."  
  
"Pah, let's get back to our battle, and we'll see who the victor is."  
  
=====  
  
Videl looked down at the crystal ball, she was smiling. She wondered what the Supreme Kai meant when he said she wouldn't be here long enough for her to see his body guard. Something struck her than, the Kai hadn't had a halo, does that mean that he wasn't dead…  
  
=====  
  
Gohan looked at his options, he had no attacks left which would affect Nasta, but than he realised something, he hadn't used one attack, one which could defeat Nasta…  
  
=====  
  
Chi-chi was crying, she was lying on her couch crying, her son was in danger again, and this time he might die.  
  
=====  
  
Vegeta looked at Kivram, he had destroyed him, his body lying beaten, and broken on the rubble of the now destroyed stadium. He looked towards Gohan, he was fighting hard, and well. He now had another level to achieve, but he didn't mind for once. Kivram was dead, and he was sure Gohan had a backup plan. Maybe things were looking up for the first time today.  
  
=====  
  
Nasta realised he was going to lose if he didn't have help, he looked at Gohan, and saw the determination in his face. Nasta alone couldn't defeat Gohan now, he knew the brat had a plan, you could see it in his eyes.  
  
"Shea! Takeo! Kino! Takji!"  
  
Four black clad figures were flying in, and it was than, that Gohan realised he had no chance, if they got into the fray. Hopelessness was starting to settle in.  
  
"Gohan! I'll take care of these bastards, and you defeat that madness ridden arsehole!"  
  
Gohan looked back at Vegeta, and grinned, Vegeta grinning straight back.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta, your right, it's time to kill this thing!"  
  
Nasta realised his own plan had failed, he shouted out to Gohan.  
  
"Well here we are, at the end of this battle, I think it's time for you to die!"  
  
They were both standing on solid ground now, as they had flown down during Nasta's small speech. Gohan looked at Nasta, and realised that his small speech was a last memoir, Nasta realised he was most likely going to die, but gave it his all. Nasta roared, and his claw spines circling his left wrist glowed. He threw the last resort towards Gohan. Gohan held his arms as if he was holding a sword with both his hands.  
  
"Tsuvuxaihandaa"[4]  
  
A glowing green blade appeared in Gohan's hands, he was holding a ki sword, the one new attack he hadn't practiced at all. The green blade impacted with the clawed fist, and a sonic blast echoed throughout the sky and a dust cloud covered the ground, hiding the two fighters from view.  
  
=====  
  
Vegeta defeated the one named Takji, and looked down to the ground, all four of the bodies lying alive but battered on the ring floor. He looked back towards the fight just in time to see the two clashing.  
  
=====  
  
Videl looked down into the crystal ball in anticipation, as she waited for the cloud to disappear.  
  
=====  
  
Chi-chi felt the echo of the sonic blast, and waited for Bulma's call to say all was right again, she could feel in her heart, how her son was doing, and she _knew_ that that blast, was the final clash between them.  
  
=====  
  
Goku realised his son was in danger, as soon as he felt Chi-chi's horror through their bond. He waited for her signs of relief.  
  
=====  
  
The dust cloud slowly settled, and the two fighters were still standing, suddenly Nasta split in two, his head rolling off his body. Nasta was dead.  
  
Gohan looked down on his adversary, and relief washed over his face, and now that he knew that earth was safe, if only for a little while, he fell back onto the stadium rubble, falling unconscious immediately.  
  
=====  
  
Videl sighed in relief, her Gohan was ok!  
  
=====  
  
Chi-chi felt an easing in her heart, her boy was fine, she needed no call from Bulma to tell her that.

=====  
  
Vegeta looked at the boy lying on the rocky cement. , proud of his rival's son, he never thought he'd see the day where he felt close to Kakarott's son.   
  
=====

Goku felt easy immediately, he wondered what danger had his on been in… Well he'd find out soon enough  
  
=====  
  
Vegeta picked up the brat, and flew into Capsule Corps which surprisingly was unharmed. He shrugged it off and flew in the lab, where the regeneration tank was stored.  
  
===== 

**[1] **Like a mummy's distorted nose looks like.**  
  
[2] **Killing Blast, Sesshou translates as Killing/Destruction or life, but once again it was probably used in the wrong context.**  
  
[3] **Burning hell/Inferno. The Goku part is part of the Japanese word. And once again probably used in the wrong context, so someone who knows Japanese tell me!**  
  
[4] **Double handed sword, and once agaaain it's most likely used in the wrong context. Someone tell me!**  
  
A/N: **Yay last chapter, and I'm guessing that everyone is on holidays. =(. Oh well this was the last chapter, the next chapter being an epilogue and it miiiight be a semi-introduction for what seems to be a sequel. This chapter was my longest chapter yet it is 3676 words long according to Word. =D. Now it's time to...  
**  
R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	14. Epilogue

**A/N:** It seems as if everyone _is_ on holidays, as once again no-one reviewed, and it was the climax too… The now definite sequel will resolute the legend mentioned in the first chapter. To the most likely disgust of all my readers, I have a pokemon story on hold as well, but I probably won't post it, as it has a pretty bad basis, but don't worry it isn't about Ash and his crew (retches). I always liked the games, so it's based on that instead. Long weekend this weekend, and than on Tuesday I also have an excursion, AND there's a quite possible teacher's strike this week, so if I'm lucky, I only will have two days of school this week, and if I'm specially lucky, one of them is sports day. Now the reviews…  
  
**Dirbatua:** I'm sorry I didn't answer your review before, my review alert thingy for some reason didn't tell me of your review. He's dead now though… or is he?  
  
**Luna's Meow:** It's that hard to get a reader who knows Japanese? Damn… Oh well, I hope you find someone too, if I find a reader, I will tell you.  
  
**Aragorn566:** I assume, by finishing it off you meant the epilogue.. =P Thankyou for the review.  
  
**Twerpsam:** Thank you, I am updating, but a weekly update is an average, school is becoming easier now, with the exams long past, so I might even update more often…  
  
**Panchan1: **I'm really glad you made that review, my ego multiplied 10 times, this was probably the best review I've gotten. Thank you so much. I'm glad you like the fighting scenes that much. It made up for the sudden lack of reviews.  
  
Ok, I'll let a bit go about the sequel, but the ideas for it are only just floating around in my head. I will resolute the legend mentioned in the first chapter, Goten and Trunks will be involved much deeper, hopefully I'll be able to go more into the characters psyche, but I'll try to make it light hearted as well. I also hope to get the side characters into the story a bit, and give them a bit of a power up, as species shouldn't define one's strength limit. =D. However, I think the sequel, may not be as humorous as this one is… Though this one is not that humorous either.  
  
**Prophet's Legend**  
  
Epilogue   
  
**Last Time: **  
  
The dust cloud slowly settled, and the two fighters were still standing, suddenly Nasta split in two, his head rolling off his body. Nasta was dead.  
  
Gohan looked down on his adversary, and relief washed over his face, and now that he knew that earth was safe, if only for a little while, he fell back onto the stadium rubble, falling unconscious immediately…  
  
=====  
  
…Vegeta picked up the brat, and flew into Capsule Corps which surprisingly was unharmed. He shrugged it off and flew in the lab, where the regeneration tank was stored.  
  
**Now:**  
  
Gohan rested in the regeneration tank Bulma had made, and was resting peacefully. Vegeta cursed, because he knew the brat, would be stronger now than he was when he fought Nasta. 'Near death experience syndrome' is what Bulma called it. He waited for the brat to wake up so he could shout at him, shouting at him always made Vegeta feel better, but secretly he was proud of the boy, he had learned quickly.  
  
=====  
  
Chi-chi sat relieved on her couch, she received a phone call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Chi-chi? Gohan's fine, the enemy is gone."  
  
Chi-chi was relieved, even further, that thread of doubt in her instincts dissipated.  
  
"Thanks Bulma…"  
  
"Umm Chi-chi, you better come over here, bring all the school kids too… Bring them via the 'TK-2' aka the transmitter thingy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'll tell you when you get here."  
  
Bulma's voice sounded a bit sad, Chi-chi wondered why.  
  
=====

"Aren't you looking forward to returning home?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to taste Chi-chi's cooking again, no offence, but its way better than this food."  
  
"Is that all you think about Goku, food? It's been seven years since you left, Gohan is seventeen now, and you have another son, who's seven, named Goten."  
  
"Yeh, I know King Kai, I can't wait to meet my children again, I've missed a lot of time in Gohan's life, and all of Goten's, and Gohan was encountering danger, and I didn't even know, what it was, I'd like to find out what's happened on Earth since I left. I'm sure I've missed a lot.  
  
=====  
  
Bulma had sent all the children home after a night's stay at CC, the teachers had agreed that it was definitely for the best. She gathered the Dragon Balls in a pile in front of her. Gohan had recovered, he had rested overnight, and was now standing before the Dragon Balls. He looked sad, and happy at the same time, sad for Videl's death, but happy for her to be able to come back to life.  
  
"I call forth the mighty Shenron!"[1]  
  
The seven balls stopped pulsating, and instead started glowing at an increasingly. Suddenly, the light coming from the dragon balls formed into a shape, and transformed into Shenron.   
  
"**I can grant you two wishes, what is your first wish?"  
**  
Gohan looked up at the dragon.  
  
"I wish for Videl Satan to be returned to life at this very place."  
  
Shenron's eyes glowed red, and Videl's lithe form stood before Gohan. They stared at each other for a moment, before running into each other's arms, tears running down their cheeks.  
  
**"Your wish has been granted. What is your second wish?"  
  
**"I love you Videl, and I never want to lose you again."   
  
She replied by whispering into his ear.  
"Same for you, Gohan."  
  
They broke apart, and looked at the crowd assembled before them. Chi-chi stood there with stars in her eyes, while Bulma was snapping photos. Goten and Trunks looked sickened by the love exchanged before them, while Vegeta was smirking… Evilly… Both were blushing incredibly now.  
  
"Umm Videl, I have to tell you some things…" he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Don't worry Gohan, The Supreme Kai told me while I was up there."  
  
She pointed upwards.  
  
**"What is your second wish! For the fourth time!"  
  
**"Oh right, umm well we wish for…"  
  
"A pet monkey!"  
  
Everyone looked at Goten and Trunks. All heads turned away from Shenron.  
  
**"Your wish has been granted."  
  
**A monkey's form appeared on Goten's shoulder. Goten and Trunks looked at everyone's faces. Bulma was raging, Chi-chi's frying pan was in her hands, while Vegeta was twitching uncontrollably, and in fact the only person who looked happy was Gohan and Videl.  
  
"Oh-oh…"   
  
=====  
  
His totally black eyes looked even deeper into the crystal, he was confused, he couldn't see into his past deep enough, he had no idea who he was. So he had focused on the future, the crystal often showed him sections of the future, but he had never trusted the images fully, as it never showed the end, he was never sure of the outcome of each image, only for it to be the total opposite outcome to what could be interpreted from the scene shown. He saw the future now, and for once he was in it.  
  
It looks like he would have to show himself to the chosen ones.  
  
=====  
  
Chi-chi's pan was just above Goten's head, while Bulma's hand was pulling Trunks by his ear. Vegeta had turned super saiyan, and was about to beat the little brats into a pulp, Gohan and Videl had their arms around each other, and were talking about what happened while Videl was gone.  
  
And than all of a sudden Goku appeared.  
  
Everyone had noticed the flash of light, and were all looking towards the source. All confused.  
  
"Hey guys! What'd I miss?"  
  
Everyone fell over (including the monkey) sweat drops on their heads. Limbs all pointing to the sky.  
  
"Well? What did I miss?"  
  
**=====  
  
[1]** I forgot what the actual summoning words were… sorry.  
  
**A/N:** Completed fully, nothing left w00t, aren't you all happy! Sequel to be written as well! But I'll probably have a break between stories. A bit more revealed as to what the sequel will be about. So you like? If so…  
  
**PLEASE REVIEW…. PLEEEEEAAAAASSSEEE  
  
**I'd like to think that it's the under reviewed stories which are better, but in my case it's probably not true, so flatter me! Boost my ego! Give me as many reviews as you can. Just be glad I don't hold the story hostage. You know '10 reviews or I won't write anymore'  
  
But I hope this doesn't make you feel obligated, I'd rather you gave me a review as a token of how much you like it rather than me forcing you to squeeze out words which mean nothing…   
  
Anyway it's finished, and Gohan and Videl got together w00.   
  
There is a problem though, I may not complete the sequel, just a warning… so please don't kill me. But I said the same for this story (not being able to complete it) but I did, so hopefully it'll happen again…


End file.
